Unknown
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: What if you life was normal, besides the basic fact you are a chosen. Everything has calmed down, except each night you have dreams of some other person, their life, feelings, and loved ones. Some other life unknown about, Taichi Yagami is about to find o
1. What a Strange Day

Okay this is a starter story for me, I'm kinda jumping along as what would be my theory of the first digidestined. Please enjoy reading, and please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Nice shot WarGreymon that should have gotton him!"  
  
Smoke billowed around the area as a mega level dinosaur landed on the ground next to a guy with big brown hair. He gave a thumbs up sign.  
  
A girl with short white blonde hair ran over to him. Behind her was a strange silver wolf creature. "Nice shot Akira, but don't celebrate yet, this isn't over." She commented.  
  
The boy sighed as he adjusted his goggles. "Why can't you let me have a little fun, Mikara?" He asked a bit pleading.  
  
She shook her head and stood still a moment, her eyes going distant.  
  
"What is it?" Akira asked.  
  
Mikara shook her head. "Nothing, but hurry over to Adara, she is having a bit of trouble."  
  
Akira raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't she also have a mega digimon?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but taking on two megas at once isn't exactly thrilling. Now if you don't mind I have to go help out Danny and Scott." She said disappearing through some smoke.  
  
Akira turned to his partner. "You heard her." He commented.  
  
"I thought you were the leader." WarGreymon muttered.  
  
"I am now, but I didn't have any choice in the matter." Akira commented as they ran over through smoke and destruction as attacks from digimon blew off nearby. He then saw Adara, her long brown hair tied back into a braid. Her partner though seemed a bit in trouble. Akira signaled WarGreymon in, as the dinosaur put out his claws and got ready to battle.  
  
Meanwhile Akira ran over to Adara helping her off the ground.  
  
"About time you got here." She muttered a bit irritated.  
  
"What missed me?" Akira asked smirking.  
  
"Very funny." Adara said punching him lightly on the shoulder, before turning back to the battle to watch her partner.  
  
Akira also watched his, but silently he took Adara's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Adara." He mummered.  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"You see incase one of us doesn't make it through this I wanted to tell you....." He began.  
  
Adara's eyes looked hopeful.  
  
"You see...."  
  
"Akira, Adara, look out!" Came WarGreymon's shouts. While their partners were busy one digimon had slipped through and now fired his attack.  
  
Out of reflexes Akira pushed Adara out of the way of the attack and watched as she tumbled to the ground but quickly got back up. He seemed to know it was to late as time seemed to suddenly speed up and he was hit full force by the attack.  
  
"Akira nnnnnnooooooo!"  
  
A bright light then flared  
  
Taichi suddenly jolted out of his bed, he realized he was covered with cold sweat. He then covered his eyes for a moment. The dream seemed so real, every single part. He then shook his head a bit as he pulled out of bed. The sun was shining brightly out of the window, as he slowly stood up.  
  
He walked over to the mirror and began to look at himself trying to see if he could find any scars from what had happened. He didn't see any as he sighed realizing he was trembling.  
  
There then was a slight knock on the door. "Hurry up Taichi we don't want to be late." Came the voice.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute Hikari." Taichi commented, trying not to make his voice sound nervous.  
  
Hikari shook her head a bit as she stood by the door for a moment. She reconized his tone. He had been useing it for the past 2 months. It had started when he kept having these strange dreams. She could hear him at night muttering to himself on and off. She didn't press him about it, but knew that he would tell in time. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late by the time he said anything.  
  
She then strolled out into the living room where her partner was relaxing on the couch. She sighed as she fixed the camera around her neck, it hadn't been long since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, but Tailmon still stayed in the Real World.  
  
Tailmon moved a bit on the couch as the sun shone down on her tail, on it was her golden tail ring that still shimmered. The white cat then streched mummering in her sleep.  
  
Hikari then took the time to move around and sit in a nearby chair waiting on Taichi. She looked at the clock on the wall. The whole gang was meeting up to go on a picnic and hang around some. She knew that Sora and Yamato would be there, and it was one of the reasons she didn't want Taichi to go. To see the heartbreak in his eyes when those two were to together was painful.  
  
Since then Hikari hadn't talked to Sora, and only bumped into Yamato when it was his turn to drive her and Takeru on their dates. As she thought of the blonde haired boy, it reminded her that it was he who dragged her and Taichi into going. Hikari then was about to wake up Tailmon when Taichi emerged. He seemed to have the familar haunted look that followed him these days.  
  
"Well ready to go Hikari?" Taichi asked picking up the car keys. He put on a fake smile to make Hikari not worry about him.  
  
Hikari nodded, and ignored the fake smile her brother gave her. He was dreading this as much as she. "Okay Taichi, how about this first. We get something to eat before meeting up with the others?" She suggested.  
  
"Okay." Taichi agreed. She the familar look in her eyes he held up his hands. "I promise I will eat something." He muttered.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "You better." She then gave him a teasing smile. "Or I'm going to have to spoon feed you the food?"  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny." He muttered.  
  
The two then walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. They walked over to the parking lot and Taichi started up the car. They then moved into the streets listening to the radio as the car moved along.  
  
In no time at all Taichi pulled up at a restruant, and climbed out. Hikari followed him as they walked inside, the bustle was very familar as the two found seats at a table. They looked at the menu's and told their orders to a waitress. As they waited for the food, Hikari often found herself watching Taichi slightly as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
As if knowing Hikari was watching him Taichi stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going? The food will be here soon." She said.  
  
"Bathroom." He answered before moving off. He couldn't stand Hikari contiuessly watching him, even out of the corner of her eye. He knew that she seemed to sense something was wrong with him, but he didn't want to worry her with useless dreams. The dreams didn't mean anything, there was no war coming.  
  
Not really paying attention a person suddenly ran into him. Menu's went flying into the air as both hit the ground. Taichi put a hand up to his head a bit trying to sort out what happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, you seemed to come out of no where." Came a voice. It sounded female.  
  
Taichi then slowly looked at the girl across from him as she began picking up menu's. "It's no problem, I wasn't really paying attention either." He commented.  
  
The girl then shrugged her shoulders as Taichi helped her pick up the menu's. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had very pretty eyes. Taichi seemed to know this girl from somewhere. He then slowly stood up the menu's under one arm. He then held out his hand for her. "By the way my name is Taichi Yagami." He said.  
  
The girls smiled as she took his hand. "Ashley." That was when they froze. A strange feeling seemed to pass between the two. "Have we met before" Ashley asked as Taichi helped her to her feet.  
  
Taichi shook his head. "I don't think so, do we go to the same school?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just moved here, we might be going to school together as soon as summer is over." Ashley said smiling some.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Look I have some food coming and then my sister and I are meeting up with some friends. Want to come along?" He asked lightly. "I would like to get to know you better."  
  
Ashley smiled. "I don't want to intrude." She began.  
  
Taichi shook his head. "It will be okay, my friends are bringing along others as well."  
  
Ashley nodded. "Okay find me when you are done and we can go." She said then walked away with the menu's leaving Taichi with that strange feeling.  
  
He then walked back to the table to see the food there, but his eyes seemed to glow a bit as he began to eat.  
  
Hikari looked up and saw that old light in Taichi's eyes. She was suprised, it had been a long time when she saw that look. "What's her name?" Hikari asked slyly.  
  
Taichi didn't seem to notice the slyness. "Ashley, and she is coming along with us." He commented before eating some more of his stir fry.  
  
"Okay, I don't mind and I'm sure the others won't either." About time he got over Sora, something seems to be there in his eyes now. Maybe this is a good thing. Hikari thought as she munched on her food.  
  
When they were finished and as Taichi paided the check. Hikari walked over to the girl standing in the cornor by the doors. She bowed a bit to Hikari as the two talked for a bit. "So your new around here?" she asked.  
  
Ashley nodded as she looked at Taichi's younger sister before turning to the teen boy standing by the desk. She then smiled a bit.  
  
Hikari followed the gaze. "Do you like him?" She asked.  
  
Ashley nodded. "He is cute." She commented. She then sighed a bit. "I can tell though that there is another girl there in his life."  
  
"There was, until she was taken by someone else." Hikari commented with no emotion. "Listen, Ashley, she will be at our little get together, so if you can try to keep my brother company, best you can." Hikari mummered while she watched him pay for the bill.  
  
"How come?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well lets just say he hasn't been himself for awhile and you seem to bring some kind of life to him." Hikari said smiling as she turned to the girl.  
  
Ashley nodded as Taichi walked up to the girls. He then gave Ashley a charming smile, which she also smiled back. "Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
Hikari nodded, as she still saw some of the haunted look in her brothers eyes, but it was a bit better.  
  
The trio walked to the car and climbed in Hikari getting in the back so Ashley could be up front talking to Taichi. She then noticed the panel clock saying 2:00pm. They would be there just a bit late.  
  
As the car moved through traffic Taichi's mood seemed to change, he had almost forgoton about the dream he had earlier, and more on this girl who seemed so familar to him. He then smiled again. "So Ashley where are you from?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, just from Shinjuki, and we moved up here to Tokyo." She commented lightly as she looked out the window. The car was getting closer to the park. "My dad moved us here because of his business."  
  
Taichi nodded as he pulled up a spot at the park. They climbed out as Taichi locked the car from his keychang. He started up with Ashley by his side.  
  
"Wait a minute." Hikari said, as she pulled her camera off her neck.  
  
"What is it Hikari?" Taichi asked turning around.  
  
"A picture, of you and Ashley."  
  
Taichi turned to Ashley and the girl shrugged that seemed to say she didn't mind. The two then moved close together as Taichi carefully took Ashley's hand and held it. The girl blushed a bit before smiling as did Taichi.  
  
Hikari held up her camera, and hit the button. The flash went off and the picture was finished. She looked in the side window of the camera to see how it turned out. After a couple of glances, she saw the picture seemed to change. The two looked different, somehow.  
  
"Hey Hikari hurry up, lets go!" Taichi shouted out still holding Ashley's hand.  
  
Hikari shook her head a bit, put back on the camera and followed the new couple up the hill where the others were. Hikari couldn't help, but smile at what Sora's reaction was going to be.  
  
Okay that is it for this first chapter in the unknown series, next it is the Digidestined picnic, how will it go? What will be Sora's reaction to Ashley? Will Taichi have another dream? Find out in the next chapter 


	2. Digidestined Picnic and Old Crushes

Welcome to another chapter in my story, sorry for the fact that the first chapter was a bit short, but this one will be longer it is just I wanted to get a few things known first before jumping straight into the story. Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ashley had smiled for the picture, and now was being taken up a hill to meet Taichi's friends. She couldn't help but look at him, he was very cute. She saw herself dating him, there was also that strange feeling she met him before there too.  
  
She then looked behind her as she saw the girl hurry up the hill and past them. She soon saw why as she jumped into the arms, of a young blonde haired boy with blue eyes.  
  
That was when Taichi stopped, and she followed his gaze over the group of gathering teens, and saw a couple kissing under the tree. The boy had blonde hair, that was a bit messy, the girl had short red hair, and seemed very pretty from where she was standing.  
  
Ashley turned her head up, to look at Taichi's face, to see heartbreak in his eyes as he watched the couple. She suddenly felt like she wanted to stop his pain. She squeezed his hand, and as he looked down, she could see his chocolate brown eyes. "Why don't you introduce me to some of your other friends?" She suggested as lightly as she could.  
  
He seemed to break out of his daze and nodded, moving Ashley away from the kissing couple.  
  
Hikari jumped into Takeru's awaiting arms, as she smiled. She found herself resting her head on his chest and taking in his scent, and the feel of his arms around her. "Nice to see you Hikari." He muttered into her hair.  
  
Hikari nodded and moved her head to look into Takeru's, blue eyes. "You to." She said, as her gaze wandered a bit and landed on the kissing couple under the tree.  
  
Takeru didn't follow her gaze, but already knew. "Yeah, they have been doing that for a bit now."  
  
Hikari barely nodded as she felt some anger rise up, without even looking she could felt Taichi's pain and heartbreak.  
  
"So who is the girl Taichi is with, they look cute together?" Takeru, asked breaking Hikari out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh that's Ashley, Taichi met her at the resturant we went to before coming here. They seem to get along well, I think if Taichi can forget about Sora, the two could hit it off. Which reminds me, you should look at a picture I took of them, it seems weird." She commented.  
  
Takeru, nodded. "Okay, lets see it."  
  
Hikari moved away from Takeru's arms and held out the camera, she then pulled up the picture and showed it to him. After the blonde boy studied it for a minute he seemed to nod in agreement. "It does seem strange, but for now introduce me to Ashley, maybe we can find out some more." He mummered.  
  
The child of light nodded, and taking Takeru's hand headed over to the couple.  
  
Taichi was having a good time with Ashley when his gaze settled on the couple under the tree. Old familar pain rose up in him as he watched Yamato and Sora. It was still there even if it had been a year since then.  
  
He seemed to find himself thinking of the day when he had decided to tell Sora, it was before Yamato's concert. When he saw her, he saw the look in the red head's eyes, before he even asked her. She had chosen Yamato, over him, but he let it slide, not showing her how he really felt about her desicion.  
  
He then sighed as he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked down at Ashley, he had almost forgot she was there. He gave her a slight smile as she asked if she could be introduced to the others. Once more Taichi had that nagging feeling, that he knew her from somewhere. When he nodded, he looked over and saw Hikari and Takeru. walking to them.  
  
"Hey Takeru." Taichi said a bit too cheerfully, to try to hide the pain from seeing the couple.  
  
"Hey Taichi, so is this the girl Ashley, Hikari told me about." Takeru, said.  
  
Ashley gave a small bow, and smiled. Takeru, met her eyes, as he found himself a bit dazed, he then saw a flash of a different couple, also holding hands, looking like Taichi and Ashley.  
  
"Hey Takeru, wake up." came Hikari's voice from far away. Takeru saw her hand in front of his eyes, as he came to focus, he then saw Taichi and Ashely were off talking to Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako.  
  
"I'm guessing that you sensed or saw something too?" Hikari asked.  
  
The blonde nodded and now saw that Yamato and Sora, had stopped kissing. Hikari had followed his gaze and saw Yamato and Sora watching the girl by Taichi's side. She saw what looked like Sora's eyes glowering a bit at what Yamto was doing.  
  
Taichi smiled as he ruffled Daisuke's hair a bit, out of a friendship greeting. He noticed how much he had changed, since he realized that Hikari was no longer for him. He wasn't chasing his sister around, just acted more like a brother to her.  
  
Then there was Ken and Miyako, the two hadn't started dating yet, but Tai reconized the signs. He did the same thing with Sora for awhile. She was busy talking to Ashley at the moment, when Taichi felt a hand clap on his back. He turned around to see Yamto smiling at him.  
  
"Hey bud, glad you made it." He said.  
  
"Couldn't miss it." He answered, looking at the ground. Even though it was Hikari that convinced me to come. He thought.  
  
"By the way cute girl." Yamato said knudging Taichi in the ribs with his elbow. "I saw our two could probably compete, if you know what I mean." He whispered.  
  
His whispered didn't go quite unheard though, as the next minute Sora grabbed his ear. "Yamato, how dare you say that." She muttered.  
  
"Okay sorry Sora." He said, as the red head let his ear go to hold his hand. She then nodded to Taichi, and to the brown haired girl. "So what is her name?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Ashely." Taichi said, as the girl turned around from talking to Miyako. Ashley smiled as she met the red head. She then did a bit of the same nod as Sora.  
  
"So how about a game of soccer?" Yamato asked a bit of challenge in his voice.  
  
"I'm game." Daisuke said joining in. "How about you Taichi?" He asked.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Sounds good to me, how about the other guys?" He asked.  
  
Sora then turned to Ashley. "How about since the boys play we talk a bit?" She suggested.  
  
Ashley nodded her brown hair started to blow in the gentle breeze. Sora then took her hand and pulled her over where the other girls were, chatting a bit. She watched as Taichi and the other guys gathered up.  
  
The two girls walked over to the shade of the tree. She reconized Miyako and Hikari, but there were two other girls. One with pink hair, and another with white blonde hair that was cut short.  
  
Sora then took the time stopped and pointed them out. "You already know Miyako and Hikari, the girl with the pink hair, is Mimi, and the white blonde, is her cousin Michelle."  
  
The two then sat down in the group, as several introductions were made. As Michelle and Ashley shook hands a strange feeling of knowing each passed through them. Ashley smiled a bit, this was a different feeling than she felt with Taichi.  
  
Michelle smiled a bit as she talked with her cousin Mimi, and her other two friends. It was interesting to be in Tokyo, living on one of the more private islands of Japan, she wasn't used to seeing so many people and styles.  
  
"Oh, there's Sora coming over here. She is also bringing that girl, who was with Taichi." Mimi commented as she pulled her pink hair up a bit.  
  
Michelle nodded and looked up. Her eyes first went over Sora, she was the girl who was making out with the blonde haired boy earlier. That didn't seem to interesting. Her eyes though stayed on the browned haired girl as they walked over.  
  
As she shook hands with Ashley a strange feeling of knowing her and forebooding passed through her, she seemed to tell the other girl felt it too.  
  
The two sat down, and Mimi began telling Sora about her vacation to Hawaii, but Michelle turned to Ashley and the two began talking. They seemed to hit it off pretty well, they didn't even notice Hikari carefully listening in as they talked.  
  
"So, did you just move here?" Ashley asked.  
  
Michelle nodded. "Yeah, I bet you did too? We might even be going to the same school."  
  
Ashley nodded playing with her hair a bit as she watched Taichi kick a soccer passed the Yamato.  
  
"Can I braid your hair?" She asked.  
  
Ashley nodded, as she turned her back to Michelle. The girl pulled out a hair brush and began brushing out Ashley's long brown hair. She then began to braid it.  
  
Hikari knew she could always talk to Mimi about her vacation later. Right now she was interested in the strange feeling she was getting from Ashley and Michelle. The two seemed to know each other, yet didn't.  
  
She pushed her hair back a bit as she listened carefully to their conversation. She blinked a couple of times, as she saw a familar thing about them. She reconized the eyes, the same haunted eyes were what Taichi had.  
  
She now saw it in both Michelle's and Ashley's eyes. It had taken her a double look to reconize it. The wrinkles under they eyes, the look like they saw their own death or something else worse. Something strange was going on, she then raised up her camera slowly, and took a couple pictures of the girls.  
  
Hikari wiped some sweat off her forehead, when she was glad they didn't notice her take the pictures. She would definetly talk to Takeru, later about this. She then turned back to the soccer game as the two stopped talking and Michelle was braiding Ashley's hair. "Go Takeru!" she shouted out as he scored a goal.  
  
Taichi watched as Sora led Ashley away to the group of girls under the tree. His eyes then looked over at a white blonde haired girl, and got a strange feeling from her before being dragged away by Yamato.  
  
He was then introduced to two boys, as he was told they were Daisuke's cousins. He didn't know Daisuke had cousins but he shook hands with each one.  
  
The first one had blonde hair, with a white streak in it, that he said was natural. His name was Mitch. The other one had brownish blonde hair, and went by the name Gary. Taichi couldn't help, but get a strange feeling from both, they seemed to share the feeling.  
  
"Okay who on which team?" Yamato asked as he looked around. "I'm going to be captain of one team, and Taichi will be the other." He said. No one questioned what Yamato said.  
  
The two boys then walked off to the side, and began choosing their team. Yamato choose first. "Okay Takeru." The blonde then ran behind his brother.  
  
Taichi thought for a moment as he looked at the guys assembled there. "Daisuke." He then ran over to Taichi's side.  
  
"Koushiro."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Iori."  
  
Taichi looked at who remained as his eyes seemed to meet up with the new boys. "Gary."  
  
"Mitch."  
  
Taichi looked around, there was no one there. Joe couldn't come because of his classes. "It appears there is an odd number." He muttered.  
  
"It's okay I can sit out and referee." Mitch suggested, as he went over and picked up the soccer ball. "Besides I was never very good at playing anyway.  
  
The others nodded and walked into places, Iori and Gary stood at the goal posts they had made. Mitch then dropped the ball as the game began.  
  
Yamato started with the ball, but it was quickly stolen by Taichi. After avoiding Takeru and passing it to Daisuke then getting it back again he scored.  
  
After Iori threw it, Takeru took the ball, and collided a bit with Daisuke as he tried to block. Takeru, then kicked it to Yamato, who head butted it to Koushiro. After slightly tripping Daisuke, Takeru, passed him and scored a goal.  
  
"Go Takeru!" He then blushed a bit as he heard Hikari call his name out.  
  
"Nice shot bro!" Yamato added.  
  
The match seemed to turn into a bit of a grudge one, as each side seemed to have equal players. Each player either was blocked or tripped up several times, even Taichi, who fell a couple of times, from Yamato blocking him off.  
  
Without his dark spore Ken still seemed to be in his game as he scored a goal.  
  
The game ended in a tie, by the time, everybody was scrapped up and tired. There were still challenges of rematch from each team. All of them complained of hunger, especially Taichi who said he did most of the work. The others shook their heads as they joined the girls under the tree.  
  
That was when the picnic officially started. Taichi sat down near Ashley, and Michelle a bit of a distance away from the others when he got food. He froze a bit when he saw Ashley's braided hair, now it seemed to triger something else from his memory. A strange old feeling, from long ago... he then quickly shook it off.  
  
Gary and Mitch soon joined them with sandwichs as the group talked some. They all seemed to be around the same age. A strange feeling of familarity and forbooding past through all of them.  
  
"So it seems we are all going to the same school next year." Michelle began.  
  
"Yeah so?" Mitch muttered.  
  
"It means shopping for uniforms, we never had to wear them at my high school in the U.S." Gary commented.  
  
"Well I already have mine, but if you guys want company, to the mall I'll come along." Taichi suggested.  
  
"Don't be silly, your coming whether you want to or not." Ashley said, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
The group then laughed out a bit as Taichi took a bite of his sandwhich. This was turning out to be a great day. He met new friends and everything, his eyes gazed over a bit to Sora, but then pulled away.  
  
Hikari took a bite out of a straberry as she watched the group of five talking. Takeru, soon sat down beside her taking off his white hat. "Please tell me I'm not the only one sensing something strange about them." She muttered.  
  
"Your not." Takeru said, as he shaded his eyes to watch them a bit.  
  
"Good. You know there is a something similar to them, that I noticed from Michelle and Ashley."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"They both seem to have this strange haunted look in their eyes."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Hikari turned her eyes from the group to stare into Takeru's blue ones. "I've been seeing the same look in Taichi's eyes for the past 2 months, I know it now."  
  
"I see what you mean, both Gary and Mitch, also seem to have haunted eyes."  
  
"It's strange, why those four? I mean you can't blame it if Taichi has that look he is a digidestined, but the others it doesn't explain it."  
  
"Well Hikari, three out of the four of them are related to digidestined. I remember Daisuke telling me that his cousins were with him in the mall when Myotismon was searching for you." He commented and sighed. "Also that Mimi's cousin was on the plane that Garudamon caught back then."  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain Ashley though. I mean even if those events happened, shouldn't Gary, Mitch, and Michelle be digidestined by now? If these are dreams of an upcoming war....." Hikari didn't finish.  
  
Takeru, nodded and held Hikari closer. "Maybe we should keep an eye on them when we can." He muttered.  
  
She nodded and lifted up her camera and took one last picture of the group. The sun was already setting and it fit perfect in the shot. "We could also look at the pictures later."  
  
The others were packing up a bit as Hikari watched Taichi walk over to Yamato. After talking for a few moments, Taichi turned and headed with the others to his car.  
  
Yamato then walked over to the two. "Taichi asked me to give you a ride home Hikari, he said he was going to be home late."  
  
Hikari nodded and with Takeru, walked to Yamato's car. She climbed in the back, and realized that Sora was sitting in the front. The two acknowlaged each other, but did nothing else.  
  
It was mostly silence on the way back to her apartments, except when Yamato and Takeru, talked about the game some.  
  
Hikari was thankful when they finally pulled up to her place. The silence and being with Sora was unbearable. Takeru, then walked her up to the door.  
  
She smiled a bit as she pulled out her keys to the apartment.  
  
"So I'll see you tomarrow?" Takeru asked.  
  
Hikari nodded as he pulled her close. He then kissed her, for a moment before a honk rang out. "I better get going." Takeru, said and the next minute he was gone.  
  
Later that night Hikari woke up hearing Taichi come through the door. She rolled over so he wouldn't see her still awake. She then relaxed when she heard his breathing relax as sleep overcame him.  
  
Hikari was about to sleep herself, when she heard it. The muttering again, she moved a bit out of bed to look up at Taichi's. He was tossing and turning again. Her eyes looked worried before she settled back down again, and closed her eyes to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Taichi carefully inserted his keys into the apartment door. He was glad his mom and dad were away for a few days, or else he would be dead for staying out so late. He then carefully crept down the hall not to wake Hikari.  
  
Easing open the door he stepped inside. Creeping inside he changed into his boxer shorts for bed before climbing up. He lay there for a moment staring up at the ceiling thinking about how much fun he had with the others.  
  
Ashley  
  
She was a very pretty girl, and had a great personality, yet, he thought he knew her, some old girlfriend perhaps? Nah. A new one, yes, but could she ever replace Sora? She had though given him a goodnight kiss as he dropped her off.  
  
Michelle  
  
The girl was a mystery herself. Being related to Mimi she did have a taste for fashion, at the same time though she seemed to have this sixth sense about things. Not too mention the white blonde hair, it must be a gene in Mimi's family.  
  
Gary  
  
He seemed to be a great guy just to hang out with. He reminded Taichi of Yamato, yet he was different. More of a laid back guy, who like to play soccer.  
  
Mitch  
  
He is the more opposite of Daisuke that could ever be. He didn't seem like his cousin at all, in fact the only thing similar was that he like to party quite a bit. He also like sports, but prefers karate to soccer.  
  
Taichi mused over his thoughts as he slowly went to sleep.  
  
Akira walked through the tall grass of the Digital World with his partner at his side. He carefully fixed his shirt and checked his digivice. It was time to meet her.  
  
"Quit looking so nervous Akira." His Agumon commented as they waded through.  
  
"I can't help it Agumon Mikira said she found another chosen today, that would mean five of us. Don't you understand."  
  
"No, why, what is the big deal."  
  
Akira stopped and turned to his partner. "It means that the prophesy will come true and a great darkness is going to rage in the Digital Plain. That means we have to try to stop it and I like it the way it is now." He then started walking again with his partner by his side.  
  
They reached what looked like a huge tree with a hut not far away. Under it sat Mikira fixing some sort of a picnic. Without even looking she commented. "Glad you could make it Akira."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Oh, they are out patroling."  
  
"Are they safe?"  
  
"They do have partners after all."  
  
Akira sat down across from Mikira. "Are you sure she is to come today?" He asked all the joy out of his voice.  
  
Mikira watched as their two partners played around a bit, before turning to Tai, her blue eyes now silver. "I'm very sure."  
  
"Is she the one that will complete our team? And unleash the darkness?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Ask her yourself. She is coming up the field."  
  
Akira then followed what Mikira said and looked up. He could see a girl in the distance. She had long brown hair tied up in a braid, and a simple gown on. She looked confused and was carrying a Digi egg.  
  
Akira stood up as if hypnotized, he then ran across the field to meet the girl. Up close he could see she had hazel blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Akira." He said.  
  
The girl looked up from her digi egg, and device to see him. "I'm Adara." She said smoothly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Here come with me, there is a bit of explaining that has to come with this." He said, and took Adara's hand. It was like love at first sight. He then led her over to the area where Mikira was at.  
  
Mikira watched as one piece of the prophesy was being completed. They both sat down, as Mikira began telling Adara about why she was there.  
  
Soon both Scott and Danny joined in, as the conversation went around. It was at first joking, then serious. All the time Akira held Adara's hand as she heard the news.  
  
Taichi woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He hopped down from his bed, and saw Hikari was already up. He also began to get ready, he was going to have lunch with Ashley today.  
  
As he got dressed he realized that the girl Adara in his dreams seemed alot like Ashley. He then shook it off, and walked out of his room.  
  
Okay that is it for chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it, please Read and Review and be prepared for chapter three.  
  
Hikari's voice: It has been two weeks later and Takeru, and I are still wondering about Ashley and the others. We start to dig a bit further into our investigation and try to persude Taichi to tell us about his dreams. Also the growing romance between Taichi and Ashley is getting better, be prepared for the next chapter of "Unknown" 


	3. Off to the Mall!

Welcome to another chapter of the Unknown series. I hope you enjoyed the last one and will like this one. Now if it starts to get to be the same a bit I apologize, I'm trying something different by putting six points of view from six characters. Now read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Two weeks later  
  
It was a beautiful morning as Taichi picked up his digivice, which was by the computer screen. What he didn't notice was that his comp. seemed to react to his digivice moving. He pocketed it in his shorts as he walked out and into the living room.  
  
He noticed Hikari was already gone, and it appeared so was his mom. He didn't mind as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the t.v. Taichi was meeting his new friends at his apartment so they could go to the mall for school uniforms.  
  
It had been two weeks yet it seemed he knew them for several years. Strange He thought, as he flipped through the channels. Especially Ashley, he had been dating her for those weeks and they were already closer than what should be normal dating patterns.  
  
With Ashley it seemed meant to be, but it seemed that way with Sora, and look who she is with now. Don't think about her Taichi, you have Ashley now. She is better anyway. He couldn't help it though as he felt a pang of pain in his chest for the loss of Sora.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Taichi stood up and opened it. He was greeted with a kiss on the lips from Ashley as she snuggled into his arms. He broke it and smiled. "Your early."  
  
"I know, I meant to be." She said giving him a michevious smile.  
  
Taichi returned it as he let her in, as he shut the door, he joined her on the couch. Putting an arm around her shoulders he started watching the t.v. again.  
  
Ashley snuggled closer, it was nice just like this, every kiss they had there was some kind of fire behind it. She remembered at first how Taichi resisted to kiss her at all, but now it was different.  
  
Taichi turned off the t.v., there was nothing on. He felt Ashley snuggle closer and took a hand to tilt her chin up. That was when he bent his head down and kissed her.  
  
She felt the gentle pressure of his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and went a bit deeper through the kiss and he followed.  
  
They didn't even notice a familar white haired girl walk in. "Okay if I knew you two were going to have a make-out session I would have brought along Gary." Michelle said with some sarcasism.  
  
Taichi and Ashley pulled away a bit reluctantly, at the same time with a sheepish expersion on their faces, as Michelle rolled her eyes.  
  
"We didn't know you like Gary that much, Michelle." Ashley commented lightly.  
  
"You know they would make a cute couple." Taichi added.  
  
Michelle turned away slightly as a pink blush came to her cheeks. "Okay you got me there." Then as a afterthought. "Do you really think so?"  
  
The couple burst out laughing at that question.  
  
"What? I was being serious." Michelle demanded her cheeks red from blushing.  
  
Just then Gary and Mitch walked in. Gary noticed Michelle's red cheeks as Mitch asked if they interupted something.  
  
After some stifled laughter from Ashley and Taichi, plus Michelle silencing them to secrecy, the five made it downstairs, climbed into Taichi's car and he drove them to the mall.  
  
Hikari had left the apartments early for one reason, to go to the place where she bought her camera and complain. She had her pictures developed and just got them back. They were messed up. All she could see was the background and the shadows. All her other pictures were fine, but not the ones of her brother and the others.  
  
"Hey Hikari slow down!" came Takeru's complaint as she had passed him by earlier. She then stopped as the blonde haired boy ran up. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Look at these." Hikari said handing Takeru, the shots.  
  
"Why would you take pictures of the grass and things." He commented.  
  
"Those are the ones I took of Taichi and the others."  
  
Takeru raised his eyebrows into what seemed his hat. He looked closely at the pictures. "I have an idea, my mom just got this new kind of scanner. It can take a picture split it up, and then form it back together. We can find out then if there is something wrong with your camera."  
  
"That's the thing, Takeru, nothing is wrong. The other pictures turned out great."  
  
He just nodded and the two made it to his house. "My mom isn't home right now so we can get on the computer." He said as they took off their shoes, and Takeru passed his sleeping partner.  
  
"You know, I tried to do some research on the names you gave me that Taichi muttered online. I didn't find anything, not yet anyway."  
  
Hikari nodded as they walked over to the computer. Takeru warmed it up, turned on the scanner, and Hikari handed him the pictures.  
  
He then openned up the lid of the scanner and put the pictures in, all lined up. Next he activated it. "All we do is wait."  
  
She nodded and sat in the chair that was by the computer as it processed the pictures. The first one popped up on the screen, and a strange light seemed to go over it. At first Hikari didn't notice anything, but then she looked closer, the picture was being etched out. She could reconize people being formed, as the other pictures did the same thing. She clicked the mouse and zoomed closer to the picture. "Takeru, you better look at this."  
  
Takeru leaned over and gasped out a bit. "How did that happen?"  
  
The picture was of Taichi and Ashley holding hands, except they looked different. Ashley seemed to be wearing a different type of dress, it was simple and white, instead of her jeans and t-shirt. Her hair, instead of down was pulled up in a complex design. Taichi still had his hair, yet there were a pair of goggles tied there. His outfit changed, as he was now wearing a pair of laid back slacks, and a nice shirt. The couple looked very happy.  
  
"Okay lets see the others." Hikari said slowly in awe with what she was looking at.  
  
Suddenly the computer began showing the other pictures at a fast rate, to quick to catch. Smoke started to rise out of the computer, as the screen flashed a couple of times before shuting off.  
  
"Okay, I hoped that didn't fry your computer Takeru."  
  
Takeru began to check it. "So do I, or else my mom will kill me, this is where she does her newspaper work."  
  
Hikari nodded as she lifted the lid of the scanner. She then gasped at what she saw. All the pictures except of the one, with Ashley and Taichi, now where just covered with digital code. "Now that is weird."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Genni about this."  
  
"I think not, he also might just know as much as we, do. Besides I would like to get more information before doing, or contacting anyone."  
  
"Okay fine. Lets just be careful, we might not know what we get into."  
  
She nodded as the two stood up and walked out to the living room. "So what have we got so far, besides this picture."  
  
Takeru came out with folders in his hands. Each was a different color. Orange for Taichi, blue for Ashley, white for Michelle, green for Gary, and red for Mitch. The biggest one was Taichi's, and the smallest Ashley's.  
  
"Have you found out any more info about Ashley?" Takeru asked.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "I can never get her alone."  
  
"Think we should try getting Taichi to talk about his dreams today?"  
  
"We could try, don't count on anything, he is with the group today shopping for uniforms."  
  
"Why didn't you go along."  
  
Hikari looked at the floor. "That is my own fault, I was upset about my camera and completely forgot."  
  
"There is always next time."  
  
She nodded as they spread out the papers from the files.  
  
It felt great to be in the mall again, Taichi had never really entered it for awhile. He was too much in self pity to do so, but now he walked through the mall to the uniform shop with the others.  
  
As they all weaved around in the crowds, Michelle leading, Tai thought he saw some kind of red hair, but he ignored it as they reached the shop. Michelle breezed right through the doors, followed by Ashley, Taichi, Gary, and a reluctant Mitch.  
  
A shop clerk came up, and dragged the girls away for fittings, leaving the boys standing there, for the moment. Gary then walked over to the racks and began looking through the uniforms they had on display, looking for his size. "What color?" He asked.  
  
"Green." Mitch grumbled, "I still can't believe we have to wear uniforms. I even heard the work is harder here."  
  
Gary nodded. "I'm up to the challenge, besides if Taichi over there could do it so can we." He said and pulled out a green uniform.  
  
"Hey watch it." Taichi shouted out as the two grinned. Then he shook his head some. "Just go try on the uniforms." He muttered.  
  
After Gary tossed Mitch a uniform the two walked into the dressing room.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Tai turned at the sound of Ashley's voice to see her in the uniform. He then smiled, "You look great."  
  
She then smiled and blushed some.  
  
"Hey if you two love birds don't mind, I need an opinon too." Michelle commented.  
  
It was strange the green seemed to set off her wild colored hair. Her tan skin fit perfectly with it. "You look good to me." Came Gary's voice, as he walked out also wearing the uniform, the tie over his shoulder.  
  
Michelle turned slighly so Gary wouldn't see her blush, and gave the look that she had to talk to Ashley. "We will be right back." Ashley said.  
  
Taichi nodded as he turned to Gary. "Where's Mitch."  
  
"Oh, he locked himself in the dressing room, saying he won't come out, unless he can cheat the dress code."  
  
Taichi smirked. "Lets get him out then." He muttered as the two walked over to the other side of the store.  
  
Michelle had pulled Ashley over to the dressing room doors. "So do you think Gary likes me?" She asked, still blushing a bit.  
  
She ignored the white haired girl for a moment, as she pulled up her hair.  
  
"Do you?" Michelle repeated a bit anxious.  
  
Ashley stood looking at the uniform in the mirror. "You know I think I liked you better when you were more serious and not so boy crazy."  
  
Michelle then smirked as she turned to look at the shoes that were there. "If you don't help me find out if Gary is interested. I might just have to tell Taichi, all those naughty little thoughts that you have."  
  
Ashley then stopped playing around with her hair and turned Michelle around, her own face now bright red. "You wouldn't." She whispered.  
  
Michelle now had a sly smile on her face, like a cat teasing a mouse. "Oh wouldn't I?" She said then turned towards the dressing room, where Taichi and Gary were pulling Mitch out in a uniform. "Oh Taichi....." She began, but never finished as Ashley clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Ashley then sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll ask him." She muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
Michelle, then smiled, that looked like the cat caught the mouse in it's game. "You will ask him later." She said more of a command then anything else.  
  
Ashley complied as the two joined the boys. After some more adjustments, the group payed for their uniforms, and walked outside. The mall had it's less bustle, as they made it to the food courts.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly, as the group hung out. It soon became time when all the others were to head home. They piled into the car, and it was Mitch who Taichi dropped off first.  
  
Mitch waved goodbye to the others as Taichi's car pulled away. He then turned and headed up the steps to his house. As soon as he walked inside he threw aside the bag with his uniform in it.  
  
He still couldn't believe that he had to wear one. School was going to be so much more different then what he was used to. At least, he would have Taichi and the others to keep him company.  
  
As he was thinking of them, he couldn't shake the thought out of his head that he knew them from somewhere else. Yet at the same time could they be trusted.  
  
He then opened his parents door, and said goodnight, before walking into his bedroom. That was when he was greeted, by something bouncing on his shoulder. He looked up at the small bunny creature. "I hope you were not too bored at home Terriermon." He muttered.  
  
"No not at all, besides your folks were out for the day so I had a chance to play around the house some."  
  
"Did anyone see you? You didn't leave anything behind that would make me have to explain an excuse to get me out of trouble?"  
  
"Calm down, Mitch, I didn't cause too much trouble."  
  
Mitch then grumbled something his partner couldn't hear, and with the bunny walked over to his computer. He then picked up the strange device, and was reminded of the day when he was trapped in the mall with his cousin. He remembered seeing the parents attack the ghost digimon, then the girl with the strange catus creature.  
  
Not too long afterword, he recieved this strange device, and it wasn't before long that Terriermon popped into his life. It had been strange since then, he had to keep Terriermon a secret, for some odd reason, people didn't seem to like digimon in the U.S.  
  
He looked up at the bunny digimon who was now sound asleep on his shoulder. "Terriermon." He muttered, removing his partner from his shoulder to the bed and changed into his p.j's he climbed in and went into a bit of troubled sleep.  
  
Gary was the next one Taichi dropped off. He picked up his bags and headed upstairs to his apartment. He knew that the others would be meeting up again tomarrow, which was good. Then again was tomarrow the right time."About time you got home." said a voice as a small gray dragon appeared out of no where on Gary's shoulder.  
  
He dropped his keys then in suprise. "Drakemon I told you not to do that." He muttered a bit irritated.  
  
"What can I say, I like supriseing you every now and then. Besides what good is it having a teleportation ability if you can't use it."  
  
Gary then shook his head as he picked up his keys unlocked the door, and walked inside. The apartment was dark, meaning his mom must have gone out already. He sighed as he put his bag and keys on the table. "So anything interesting happen today?" He asked scratching Drakemon's eye lids some.  
  
The dragon digimon crooned a bit, before focusing. "After following you guys for a little while because I got bored at the apartment. I thought I saw something, a yellow kitsune like digimon following the car too." He commented lightly.  
  
"So then what?"  
  
"Well I followed it for a distance, but it seemed to know I was coming and vanished from sight. I haven't seen it for the rest of the day."  
  
"That is strange." Gary said streching a bit as he walked into his bedroom. "Maybe you should follow me again tomarrow, to see if you can spot anything."  
  
Drakemon nodded as he floated over to the little nest in the upper corner of the room. "Sounds like a good idea." He muttered getting settled.  
  
He nodded and changed into his p.j.'s.  
  
Drakemon then openned his eyes again. "So Gary, do you like that Michelle girl?" He asked.  
  
Gary grumbled and cursed himself, for leaving his mind open to Drakemon. He could tell the little dragon was smirking, as he went red in the cheeks. "Well she is cute. Then again though, I'm not sure, if I would be able to fit her in my life. With you around it gets a bit of a handle."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. Besides, you are going to have to tell your friends sometime about me. The sooner, the better." He added.  
  
"I agree with that one Drakemon." Gary muttered turning out the lights, crawled into bed and went to sleep.  
  
Taichi's car pulled up the driveway, as Michelle climbed out, she turned and gave the knowing look to Ashley. She returned it as Taichi's car drove away.  
  
She gave a small sigh and pushed her white hair out of her face. She then walked around to the back part of her house. She did have to admit it was pretty big, and in one of the nicer area's of Japan.  
  
One thing that did puzzle her was the fact that Taichi refused to let her pay him back for the gas that he used up going this distance. She then shrugged her shoulders and entered through the back gate.  
  
She looked around the yard, it was always her favorite spot. The small pond, the grass, trees and small path that weaved through. It was nothing like the island she lived on, but she was getting used to it.  
  
She then walked over to the pond and set her bag down. She could see the moon shining in its reflection. Michelle then felt a familar prescence. "You can come out now, no one is around."  
  
Not too far behind her a yellow fox like creature appeared in the shadows. Michelle was used to the digimon doing that now. The kitsune seemed to wait her command. "You can relax Renamon, and report."  
  
Renamon then strolled over to her with grace in her step, and kneeled down. "While following you today I sensed another creature. It was a strange dragon, and it also appeared to have the teleporting ability. I was able, to lose it with no problem." She said.  
  
Michelle then smiled. "Good job Renamon. Anyway wake me up early I want to start up our training regement again just in case." She said.  
  
The fox nodded stood up and then vanished. Sleep well Michelle She sent.  
  
You too Renamon She then turned and opened the door to her room. She then changed into her p.j's, climbed into bed and went fast asleep.  
  
Taichi had made it to Ashley's house and had walked the girl to the door. He then kissed her goodnight walked back to his car, and drove away.  
  
Ashley watched him until the car was out of her vision and stepped into the door. Locking it behind her, she moved over and set her bag under the table. After reading a note saying her mom was out with another boyfriend again, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food.  
  
After eating some she began to un-do her hair as she walked over to her bedroom. When she walked inside she first looked over to her lab-top computer. That was where the device was and that strange egg.  
  
Both of those things, had appeared not too long after she had moved to Tokyo. She then changed into her p.j's and walked over to where the egg was and sat down in a chair.  
  
The device, was red in color, as a black cord streched from it to the egg. The egg itself seemed to change color, and she hoped it was a good sign, that it would be hatching soon. She then touched the egg with her fingertips, and smiled some. It always seemed to cheer her up a bit, despite how her mom treated her.  
  
After watching the egg a bit, more, she stood up and walked over to her large sized bed. Looking at the egg one last time, she pulled the covers up, and went to sleep.  
  
Little did she know that the device gave a bit of a glow, as the egg cracked.  
  
Taichi opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. He figured Hikari would be home by now, but didn't pay much mind to it. He could have swore he sensed something following them all day today. He would have to ask Agumon about it tomarrow, a small trip to the Digital World.  
  
It was no problem, lately he had been able to go there without help from his sister. It seemed to weird him out, because the others kept saying they couldn't get through since the incident with Black War Greymon.  
  
He then shrugged it off, as he walked into his room. He wasn't feeling very tired so he sat down at the computer and logged on the internet, to see if any of the others were online, or to check the Digidestined message board for any new destined.  
  
Hikari came home late for once in a rare time. She had accidently fallen asleep over at Takeru's and had to run home. She was glad that for once, the door didn't creak as she walked inside.  
  
She made it to the back, and walked into her room. She had planned that since Taichi was the one who was always late, she could suprise him, and ask questions about his dreams. She knew it was too late though when she entered the room. Her brother was already asleep in his bed. She could hear the muttering.  
  
Sighing some Hikari changed, petted her partner goodnight and climbed into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Okay that does it for this chapter of the Unknown. I hoped you enjoyed it, please read and review.  
  
Narartor's Voice: Next chapter we will get to see Hikari go on the Digidestined message board and to learn about a new set of chosen had posted there. Also another dream, and some more answers on the mystery of the others. 


	4. A Battle and Message Board

Hello and welcome to another chapter, I hope you are enjoying this series, now this chapter doesn't have too much action, just visiting message boards. Don't skip this chapter though, if you do, you'll miss some important detail that won't be shown in any other chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
She streched a bit as the morning sun wafted through the window of her parnters room. She then gave a cat like yawn, and shook a bit her long dark claws streching up out of her gloves. She then walked over to the desk where the note was, and gave a feline smile, before her clear blue eyes trailed to the browned haired girl fast asleep in her bed.  
  
She seemed to know how to wake her up, and moved her tail into the sunlight. The golden ring on it began to glow as she aimed it at the girls face. She would know soon enough.  
  
Hikari was having a nice dream about her and Takeru, when a light shined in her eyes. She rolled this way and that, trying to get rid of it, but it wouldn't happen. Finnally she openned her eyes, and saw her partner standing on the computer desk. "Why did you have to wake me up Tailmon?" She asked groggly.  
  
Tailmon smiled as she moved the ring out of the sunlight, her partner was awake now. "Why this note Taichi left you, I'm sure it is very interesting." She commented slyly.  
  
Now that got Hikari's attention, she stumbled out of bed and took the note from Tailmon's outstreched paw. Her eyes moved as she began to read it.  
  
Hikari,  
  
Gone to the Digital World to talk to Agumon about something important. Tell Ashley and the others when they all arrive that I will meet them at Michelle's house later and I had to take care of something.  
  
Taichi  
  
P.S. I've been meaning to tell you that for some odd reason I've been able to open Digi Ports lately, maybe Koushiro can explain it.  
  
Hikari was shocked, not to even notice the errand her brother placed on her shoulders. He has been able to go to the Digital World? None of them had been able to, not even the ones who had D3's. She would have to email Koushiro before doing anything else that day.  
  
She was also reminded of the fact that Takeru, thought it would be best to check the Digidestined Board to see if any new ones turned up. She then sighed as she turned to Tailmon. "Do you want to do me a favor?" She asked.  
  
Tailmon's eyes grew a bit wide. "Which is?"  
  
"Deliver a message to Takeru."  
  
"Do I have to? I was hoping for a sun bath today."  
  
"You will get to see Patamon."  
  
That did it, Hikari could see the familar light in Tailmon's eyes at the name of Takeru's partner. She knew too it was easier for Tailmon to move around the city, she could act like a normal cat.  
  
She then began to write down a message to Takeru.  
  
Takeru,  
  
Today I might not be able to stop by. Part of the reason is that I'm checking the message boards. Another is I have to wait for Taichi's friends to show up to make an excuse, to cover the fact that he is in the Digital World. I know strange, since the fact stands that I thought only the people with D3's could get in now, if at all. Well we were wrong, it appears that my brother has been able to get in, for awhile now. I need you to contact Koushiro to figure this out.  
  
Love,  
  
Hikari  
  
P.S. I hope your mom's computer is okay  
  
P.S.S. Tailmon is staying at your house for the day, I don't need her cat antics to distract me, besides she likes hanging around Patamon. Don't give her catnip!  
  
Hikari then rolled the message and tied it to her partners tail. "Be careful with it, no beating up the other cats." She commented and opened the window a bit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Tailmon muttered and jumped gracefully out the window.  
  
The brown haired girl smiled as she watched Tailmon slink down from the apartments to the ground below. The white cat then disappeared from site, as Hikari hoped she wouldn't take any side routes.  
  
She stood for a moment feeling the breeze through her hair, before sitting down at the computer. For old time sakes she pulled out her D3, and held it to the computer. The gate didn't pull up. She then frowned and activated her internet.  
  
Tailmon moved easily through the crowded streets of Tokyo. It was so much simpiler now, that she didn't have anything to hunt for. She knew she would get a couple of stares but shoved it off.  
  
A familar scent caught her nose as she looked in the alley's. Two male cats were spouting it out over territory, but they stopped as both turned to Tailmon.  
  
Tailmon smirked a bit as both cats meowed some in friendly tones, but then with a flick of a claw and her tail, she was reminded of the errand her partner set on her. Well looks like my fun will have to wait. Not that it matters, too much. She thought and turned to walk down the street.  
  
It felt good to move around, even if it meant on all fours, she was able to strech her claws out some. The sun felt good on her fur as she weaved in and out of feet, and saw the park up ahead. It would be good to take a shortcut, she felt like a little running through the grass.  
  
She ran across the street and entered the park. The air was crisp, clean, and there was birds sounding off in trees. Tailmon found herself tempted to chase after them. Focus She then shook her head her ears moving around some, she then sat down and began preening herself.  
  
A strange noise was then made in a bush, Tailmon ears twiched, but that was all. She could sense something nearby, and bunched up her muscles. This thing felt digital, and it was getting closer. Closer. She then moved a claw up to her ear. Just a bit more, there!  
  
With full force Tailmon turned around leaped in the air and tackled a gray dragon to the ground.  
  
Drakemon was taken back as the strange cat that he had followed pinned him to the ground. The cat's ears were flat, and it looked ready to kill. He had to defend himself, he then teleported away.  
  
Tailmon fell to the ground as the little dragon disappeared. She then tensed up sensing for the creature, her hair up on end.  
  
"Nova Sphere!" A fireball came out and headed for Tailmon, but she rolled away, and saw a glimpse of the dragon, before it vanished.  
  
It kept happening for a couple of minutes, Drakemon throwing out his attacks, from different directions and Tailmon avoiding them. One though hit her tail, burning part of the note that was there.  
  
The sun was shining brightly down, as an idea came to Tailmon. That's it, now I have that little dragon. She thought and waited for the right moment.  
  
"Nova Sphere!" The fireball came this time, but instead of Tailmon rolling out of the way she backflipped over it. Drakemon was amazed, too much so, that he didn't vanish again, it was too late though as Tailmon put her tail in the sun. The ring the glowed as she flashed it in the dragons eyes.  
  
The feline digimon knew she had to act fast, she then leaped toward Drakemon unleashing her claws at the last minute. "Lighting Claw!" She shouted, and got a direct hit. The dragon was slammed to the ground. Tailmon then landed on top of him and raised up her claw.  
  
Drakemon watched as the cat digimon raised up her paw those sharp claws would be his death.  
  
"Wait stop!" Cried out a voice, and Drakemon sighed with relief that it was his partner that emerged from the bushes.  
  
Tailmon heard the boy's voice, but did not move a muscle and kept her blue eyes on Drakemon. "Why should I? Afterall he was attacking me, I was just defending myself." She commented.  
  
Gary looked from his partner to the strange white cat, that was now talking to him. "Because he is my partner." He said. "I can prove it to you." He muttered and pulled out his digivice.  
  
At the word partner, Tailmon moved her head a to look at the boy. Though her claws edged a bit into Drakemon to keep him there. Her eyes lite up though when she saw the digivice, with a sigh she moved off of the dragon, to stand up on her back legs.  
  
Gary kept his eyes on the white cat as his partner teleported to his shoulder. "What kind of cat are you?" He asked.  
  
Tailmon smirked as her tail twiched back and forth. "I'm not a cat, at least a normal cat. I'm a digimon, and by the looks of you and your little dragon, I'm guessing your a digidestined."  
  
Gary was shocked a bit that the cat knew so much. "How did you?" He asked.  
  
Tailmon's smirked became a teasing smile. "Because I have a partner of my own, I thought I smelled something different on your partner over there. I should have known he was a chosen's digimon." She then sighed, and moved her tail around, and saw the note still hanging there, partly burned. "My partner is going to kill me when she finds out about this."  
  
She then dropped to all fours again, and turned to start moving again.  
  
"Wait where are you going!" Gary called out.  
  
"I'm running an errand for my partner." Tailmon answered.  
  
"But if you have a partner there must be others, where are they?"  
  
"Plenty of others, but you will find out soon enough." Tailmon shouted then disappeared.  
  
Gary sighed some and turned to his partner. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've had better days. That cat took me by suprise though." He said wincing some.  
  
"Maybe you better get home, for some rest, we can tell Taichi about you later. Speaking of which I better hurry and get there."  
  
Drakemon nodded and vanished from Gary's shoulder, then Gary turned and headed to Taichi's apartment.  
  
Hikari had her internet on, after turning away both Ashley and Michelle, she had given up lying and just put a note on the door telling the others that Taichi had to run an errand. The note had said.  
  
Ashley, Michelle, Gary, and Mitch,  
  
Taichi had to run an errand to the store, for my mom today. She was missing an ingrediant to her reciepe. He won't be back till later, and told me to tell you all to go to Michelle's house and wait for him there.  
  
Hikari  
  
Instead of telling them face to face, she thought it was better with the note. After checking her email, she logged onto the message board. After scrolling through the usual threads she noticed a new one and clicked on it.  
  
Pages 1 2 3 4   
  
Subject: New Digidestined! Moderator: Izumi Koushiro ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Message: Help! User: IcesWolf Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Egg? Date: 08/23/05-10:08am ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hi, maybe you can help me. My cousin told me a bit about this message board of chosen. You see not to long ago I moved here my computer gave off a strange light. Now I have a strange device attached to a egg. What should I do? I mean the egg keeps shaking, and now has a crack in it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Message: Re: Help! User: Mimi Title: Fashion Queen Location: New York, USA Digimon: Tanamon, *Palamon*, Togemon, Lillymon Time: 8/22/05-5:08pm -------------------------------------------------------------------------- You have a digi egg! I wonder what it could be. You will post it right? Anyway back to business, you have to rub it gently till it hatches. Good Luck! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Help! User: IcesWolf Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Egg Time: 8/23/05-12:10pm --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey thanks for the advice, the egg did hatch. It turned out to be a creature called Viximon and it is small and blue in color, and keeps complaining about being fed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message: Re: Help User: Micheal Goodwin Title: N/A Location: New York, USA Digimon: *Betamon*, Seadramon, Mega Seadramon Time: 8/22/05-7:10pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Wow a new digidestined! Here I thought that all the chosen were done. At least the ones in Tokyo. Well good luck! Oh, and you might want to get used to running out of food, baby's and In-Training forms eat alot. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Message: Re: Help User: Mimi Title: Fashion Queen Location: New York, USA Digimon: Tanamon, *Palamon*, Togemon, Lillymon Time: 8/22/05-7:32pm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - They may eat alot, but digimon are your life long friends, not to mention your partners that can help you get out of trouble. I remember my younger days in the Digital World, and I keep thinking that if it wasn't for Palamon and the others I don't think I would have surrvived. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Message: Thanks User: IcesWolf Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Viximon, Puppymon Time: 8/23/05-3:40pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- This is so strange, after feeding my partner and playing with it, the little thing began to glow, and now it is this little cute mini dog, called puppymon. Thanks you two for all your help. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Message: Hi User: egfore Title: Chosen Location: Okinawa, Japan Digimon: *Renamon*, Moonlightmon, Priestessmon Time: 8/23/05-6:05pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- I came in here mostly because I want to say hi, and also I'm a new chosen, if you could call it that. I have seen the D3's that most of the kids here have, but I myself seem to have a different device. Anyway I'm moving to Tokyo soon, so if you know any chosen that live there let me know. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Message: Re: Hi User: Daisuke Motimiya Title: Holder of Digimetal of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: DemiVeemon, *Veemon*, Flamedramon, MangaDramon, Raidramon, XVeemon, Plaidramon, Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon Fighting Mode Time: 8/23/05-8:42pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- A new digidestined and you have already reached perfection with your partner? That is amazing effort. Well I'm one of the Tokyo chosen, and there are several others that could introduce themselves if they come on. Welcome to the group! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Message: Re: Hi User: Taichi Yagami Title: Crest of Courage Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Koromon, *Agumon*, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omegamon Time: 8/23/05 -10:26pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Nice to meet you new chosen and as Daisuke put it, welcome to the team! Still I have to give you credit on getting your partner up to the perfection level, without Jorgess digivolving. It must have been alot of work, I mean it was hard enough for us original chosen. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Pages 1 2 3 4   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Message: Re: Hi User: Yamato Ishida Title: Crest of Friendship Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Tsunamon, *Gabumon*, Garumon, WereGarumon, MetalGarumon Omegamon Time: 8/24/05-5:20pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ I'll have to agree with our fearless leader Taichi on that one. It is amazing that you have achieved that level. What makes me think is the fact that you don't have a crest because those were given to us original 8 only. You say you don't have a D3, interesting. I'll be on for a little while if you want to chat. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Message: Re: Hi User: Sora Title: Crest of Love Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Yokomon, *Biyomon*, Birdramon, Garudamon Time: 8/24/05-5:55pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Yamato! What are you doing online, don't you remember you have band practice tonight, and a date with me. Get moving, before I come over there and make you! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Message: Re: Hi User: Mina Title: Mistress of Fire Location: India Digimon: Demi Meramon, Candmon, *Meramon*, Blue Meramon Time: 8/24/05-10:00am ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Apparently we have two new chosen. Well welcome to the group both of you, and I hope you chat often. Yamato you better listen to Sora, I don't want to watch tonights news on the fact that Birdramon attacked a building. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Message: Re: Hi User: Yamato Ishida Title: Crest of Friendship Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Tsunamon, *Gabumon*, Gaurmon, WereGarumon, MetalGarumon, Omegamon Time: 8/24/05-6:10pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- I'm going already! Sheesh, it's like we are married sometimes. Well talk to you all later. If I survive. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Message: Re: Hi User: Will Thomas Title: N/A Location: London, England Digimon: Foxmon, *IceRenamon*, Blizardmon Time: 8/24/05-9:28am ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Lol at Yamato for his poor luck, of being stuck with Sora, and her temper. She is one girl that is not afraid to punch someone when she has too. Amazing news everyone! My digimon has evolved to adult form. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Message: Re: Hi User: Cathrine Deagle Title: N/A Location: Paris, France Digimon: Floramon, Kiwimon Time: 8/24/05-10:44am ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- You know that is not very nice to say Will. As a side note though congrats on having your partner reach the adult form. I remember the first time Floramon evolved to that level, I was excited. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Message: Re: Hi User: Taichi Yagami Title: Crest of Courage Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Koromon, *Agumon*, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omegamon Time: 8/24/05-8:15pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- I know that I'm not on much, since I became busy. Still I came on again to say this. Koushiro, I know you will come to this thread soon enough, and when you do email me as soon as you can. There is something strange going on. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Message: Re: Hi User: egfore Title: Chosen Location: Okinawa, Japan Digimon: *Renamon*, Moonlightmon, Priestessmon Time: 8/24/05-9:30pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Wow, and here I thought that my post wouldn't get this much attention. Guess, I was wrong, appartently not many chosen get up to the perfection level. What I'm impressed about is the fact that some here can reach over Ultimate level. Also if you think I'm bragging your wrong, it was hard work. I almost lost my life getting my partner to this level. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Message: News User: Wes Title: N/A Location: London, England Digimon: Gekomon, *Lizardmon* Dragonmon Time: 8/24/05-12:43pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Sorry everyone for not posting in so long, but I had a few things to take care of. Most of it being I've been training my partner and myself. Lizardmon seems to be senseing some sort of powerful thing coming. I think it is nonsense, but I train anyway. Common, all the major threats are gone. Though in the news there seems to be something going on in West Shinjuki. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Pages 1 2 3 4   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Message:Re: News User: IcesWolf Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Viximon, Puppymon, *Felixmon* Time: 8/25/05-8:47pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- West Shinjuki? Are you sure, because I used to live there before we moved here. I hope it is nothing serious, I still have friends there. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Message:Re: News User: Takato Matsuda Title: Tamer Location: West Shinjuki, Japan Digimon: *Guilmon*, Growmon, MegaloGrowmon Time: 8/25/05-7:58pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Hi first let me introduce myself, as Takato. Also don't worry about West Shinjuki, there are just a bunch of rogue digimon that keep popping up. Our  
  
group can handle it here, so don't worry about it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Message:Re: News User: IcesWolf Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Viximon, Puppymon, *Felixmon* Time: 8/25/05-9:24pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Okay, *gives a sigh of relief*. I wish your group good luck in your venture. Well as you all can tell my partner has evovled to Felixmon, which now looks like a small cat, that could be mistakened for a normal one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Message: Hey User: mamoru_kaiyo Title: Guest Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Kalmon, *Drakemon*, Dracomon Time: 8/25/05-11:14pm ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Hi, I thought I would come in here just to tell everyone that I'm a new chosen for Tokyo. It is strange that there are a couple others, maybe we should meet up as a group. That depends on if the fact stands we are not too busy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Message:Re: Hey User: Drakemon Partner: mamoru_kiayo Location: Tokyo, Japan Levels: Kalmon, Drakemon, Dracomon Time: 8/26/05-12:35am ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Just thought I would say hi. My partner is asleep right now and he is keeping me awake, so I'm on his computer. If there are any digimon on right now post if you can. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Message:Re: Hey User: Felixmon Partner: IcesWolf Location: Tokyo, Japan Levels: Viximon, Puppymon, Felixmon Time: 8/26/05-12:46am ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, my partner is keeping me awake too. Its strange I'm just begining to know her and already her sleeping is bugging me! But I guess I'll get used, to it, I only hope she doesn't read this message. I'm getting tempted to go pounce on her right now to wake her up. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message:Re: Hey User: Drakemon Partner: mamoru_kiayo Location: Tokyo, Japan Levels: Kalemon, Drakemon, Dracomon Time: 8/26/05-12:57am ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - You cat like digimon are all the same. Personally I'm glad I'm a dragon. Well my partner has finally fallen all the way asleep, so I'm going too. He has a job for me to do tomarrow, and I don't want to doze off. Besides, he is going to get a nasty suprise in the morning. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Message:Re: Hey User: Felixmon Partner: IcesWolf Location: Tokyo, Japan Levels: Viximon, Puppymon, Felixmon Time: 8/26/05-1:12am ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sleep well, and I hope the nasty suprise goes well. Tell me what happened on the message board later tomarrow, I'm sure it is very interesting. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message:Re: Hey User: Renamon Partner: egfore Location: Okinawa, Japan Levels: Renamon, Moonlightmon, Priestessmon Time: 8/26/05-12:10am --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Personally I think that both of you two are too imature to be digimon. It seems that you act more like little kids. I'm suprised that one of you were  
  
able to make it to the adult level. You should treat your partner with respect and not pull pranks or be annoyed with them. It is a privliage to be one of the few digimon to get chosen to have a partner. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pages 1 2 3 4   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Message: Re:Hey User: Mitch Title: New Digidestined Location: California, USA Digimon: Bunnymon, *Terriermon*, Gargomon Time: 8/25/05-3:20pm --------------------------------------------------------------------------- I feel sorry for the user with the Drakemon, I mean that little thing sounds michevious, a bit unlike my own partner. I agree with whoever has the Renamon digimon should treat their partners with respect, and the same way around. Terriermon should take a lesson from that digimon. Anyway, go ahead and count me as the next new chosen along the group. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Message: Anouncement User: Koushiro Izumi Title: Crest of Knowledge Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuteriermon Time: 8/26/05-8:47am --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well as moderator and creater of this board I welcome the new chosen to the Tokyo team. Even though I admit not much has happened since the MaloMyotismon incident. I am curious though about these new devices, you should look me up. I also wish the chosen in West Shinjuki, or as you like to be called tamers, luck in keeping the rogue digimon levels down. Finnally, Taichi, what do you mean something strange is going on? I'll email you today, hopefully you can email back. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Message:Re: Anouncement User: Hikari Yagami Title: Crest of Light Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Plotmon, *Tailmon*, Nefertimon, Angewomon Time: 8/26/05-9:31am --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry Koushiro to disappoint you, but I don't think Taichi will be on much today, the main reason you'll find out when Takeru gets you on instant messenger. Which shouldn't be long now, unless, Tailmon got distracted again. The fish market is open after all today. After reading through the several posts, I'm amazed at how many new chosen there are in the Tokyo area. If you need any advice just ask me, if you need it. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Message: Re:Anouncement User: Koushiro Izumi Title: Crest of Knowledge Location: Tokyo, Japan Digimon: Tentomon, Kabuteriermon, MegaKabuteriermon Time: 8/26/05-11:24am --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yeah Hikari, I just got the news from Takeru. He said something about Tailmon coming over exausted like she was in a battle of some sort. The letter was partly burned, but Takeru made it out. What he told me to relate to you was that Tailmon is fine, and playing with Patamon right now. Now to more important matters, as soon as Taichi comes back, I want you to (even if you have to drag him out by force) get him to go to my house ASAP, no matter what. I need to look at his digivice. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- To: White_Wolf@yahoo.com From: Taichi@chosen.net Subject: Can't come over today  
  
Hi, everyone, because as I know most of you should be over at Michelle's house right now. I'm writing to you to tell you I'm sorry, but I can't come over today. It seems everything keeps piling up. I know most of you had something important to share today, but it might have to wait till tomarrow. Till then  
  
Ja ne! Taichi  
  
P.S. Ashley we will go to the movies another time, I promise. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit too long, and I know I promised a dream, but it is going to have to wait till the next chapter. Also I know that this chapter was a bit of a long one, but I started to have a bit of fun. Until then, please read and review. 


	5. Love Triangle and Questions Answered

Hello and welcome to a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one, it had a bit of fun in it. Now I know most of you must be anxious for another dream, but not at the moment. So, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Taichi sighed as he had finished typing his email to the others over at Michelle's house. He wished that it was easy to explain to them what he had to do as a chosen. He also felt the need to see his partner. Also for some odd reason Agumon had followed him home.  
  
He was thankful that only Tailmon saw it, saying Hikari had gone out. She had left him with the note, that he had to drop all other things and go to Koushiro's house and he was getting ready to do just that.  
  
The one thing he couldn't help though as he smiled at his partner was pull out his digivice. The computer, seemed to react instantly and he could see the Port on his screen. Taichi then sighed and put his digivice away. Something was going to happen, and soon, he could feel it deep inside of him.  
  
"Common Taichi we can't be late." complained Agumon as the orange dinasaor stood by the door.  
  
"I know." He said and walked out of the room and downstairs. He would probably have some explaining to do to Koushiro. The only thing he hoped though was that he wasn't asked too many questions, or Gennai was called.  
  
Taichi openned the door for his partner before climbing inside the car. He paused for a moment. It felt like something was watching him. Taichi then shook his head to clear it and he started the engine, and drove off to Koushiro's house.  
  
A shadow shifted near the top of the building as it watched Taichi drive away. It then smirked. It then bunched itself up and leaped onto the ground quickly diving into the shadows once more. The only thing that was seen about it, could be mistakened for a brown blur.  
  
It then watched the apartments once more before looking to where Taichi left. "Soon Yagami, soon." It hissed out and with a dark glow, the thing vanished into the shadows.  
  
Michelle looked at the clock on the wall. She would have figured Taichi to be at her house by now. She then looked over into the living room where the others were and sighed a bit. She couldn't help, but get this strange feeling he wasn't going to show up.  
  
Just then her computer beeped, meaning she had mail. She walked over to it, with her hair swishing back and forth. Gary seemed to have heard it too and walked over to read it as well.  
  
After the two scrolled the message, they stood for a moment, before Gary turned to her. "So Michelle..." He began.  
  
She waited as she raised up a hand to push back her hair, as Gary continued.  
  
"I was wondering if you would....." He then hesitated and looked into the white headed girls eyes. "Well you see..I...would you like too......" He then moved closer, almost close enough to kiss her.  
  
Michelle waited eagerly for what Gary was going to say next. Her eyebrows raised questionly, as she watched him move closer.  
  
"So buddy what was on the email?" Mitch asked as he walked up to the two.  
  
The moment was ruined as Gary quickly backed away from Michelle so that Mitch could read the screen. "I better go tell Ashley, I hope she is not too upset." He commented and walked over to the girl.  
  
Michelle and Gary stood there for a moment not saying anything. Michelle's eyes first looked over to Mitch and Ashley, before back to Gary. "Would I like to, what?" She asked, as innocent as she could.  
  
Gary watched her for a moment before running a hand through his hair. "It was nothing, so what are going to do now that Taichi isn't showing up?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
Michelle wanted to hit him at that moment, but at the same time she couldn't help, but feel she wanted him to kiss her, right then and there. She hid those feelings well enough so that Gary wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Though there was another precsence that could feel those emotions and it made itself known. Trouble I see. It began.  
  
How would you know Renamon  
  
I have a psychic connection with you, I feel what you feel, it's how it works  
  
Right, sometimes I forget that my thoughts are not private anymore  
  
Exactly, now if I were you I would go back into focus, Gary seems to have left you standing there like an idiot and walked to the living room  
  
Michelle then pulled herself back to normal, to see her partner was right, Gary had moved off to the living room. He must think I'm a total idiot. She thought, and walked back in.  
  
Gary then moved quickly to the living room, he didn't want to just stand there looking stupid. He then eased himself into a chair, and partly listened to the conversation Ashley and Mitch were having, the other part, on slightly watching Michelle. Stupid, Stupid!  
  
I hope your not calling me that Came Drakemon's voice.  
  
No I'm calling myself that for not having enough courage to ask her out. I know Mitch has an eye for her too. I don't know what to do. Gary then gave a mental sigh.  
  
That is why you do what I told you to do.  
  
I did  
  
And?  
  
Mitch interrupted us, like always. I swear I will never get her alone.  
  
Gary then looked over slightly as Michelle seemed to get to her senses and walked into the living room to talk to Ashley and Mitch. So how are you feeling?  
  
Fine, for the most part, but that Tailmon was stronger than any I've seen.  
  
Drakemon, that was the first Tailmon you have ever seen  
  
That's my point! She is the strongest that I have ever faught  
  
Why do I bother Came Gary's mental groan.  
  
Because I'm your partner, and if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap, don't have too many disturbing thoughts, for my sake  
  
Drakemon!  
  
Gary could hear his partner's mental laugh, as it faded away.  
  
"Hey Gary, mind if we talk for a minute?" Mitch asked bringing him back to the present.  
  
Gary dumbly nodded and followed Mitch into another room, his eyes meeting Michelle's briefly before going.  
  
Mitch then stopped for a moment and turned to face Gary. "Gary, there is something I want to know first before I do something that could affect you." He began.  
  
Gary had an idea where this might be going, but stayed silent, hoping that it wasn't. "Shoot." He muttered.  
  
Mitch took a deep breath. "I want to know if you like Michelle more than a friend."  
  
Now that hit him there, Gary started to fight down his emotions as Mitch continued.  
  
"You see I'm asking because you two seem to show some signs, and both of you have flirted with each other every now and then. I can also see you eyeing her, so do you like her more than a friend?" He asked.  
  
Gary stood there for a bit as he sorted through his thoughts, did he like Michelle, or was it just flirting. Then again with a partner and what he had to do, it didn't seem right. So he took a deep breath. "No, she is just a friend to me." He said steadily.  
  
Mitch's smile then grew bigger. "Thanks buddy." He said, and as he walked away Gary mentally prepared himself for what he had to do next.  
  
The two then walked back into the living room, and Michelle looked around Mitch to meet Gary's eyes, and she saw it. The rejection that was there, the shut down.  
  
Gary also saw the reaction in Michelle's eyes. First it was the why not, then it turned to hurt, and it pained him deeply.  
  
Mitch then made his move and pushed Gary out of the way to sit near Michelle. He then whispered something in her ear, but her eyes and face remained blank, as she nodded.  
  
The next thing he knew Mitch's arm was around Michelle's shoulders, in a gesture that Taichi often did with Ashley at times. He then watched them for a moment, before sensing someone glaring at him. Gary turned and saw Ashley sitting there.  
  
She was the only one who knew about his feelings for Michelle, but at that moment there was the look of how could you do this to her, then it changed back into a glare.  
  
He flinched under that gaze of Taichi's girlfriend, those two were definately made for each other, when Taichi was gone it seemed Ashley was in charge, and she was dealing out her punishment at that moment.  
  
Gary couldn't take that glare any longer and excused himself, so he could move to another room in the house.  
  
Ashley watched Gary go, and gave a bit of a scowl, how could he have done that to Michelle of all people. She then sighed, as she played with her hair some. Her eyes then moved over to Mitch and Michelle.  
  
The two were making out already, but she could somehow tell that Michelle wasn't putting her heart in it. She remember Taichi doing the same thing to her at first. Poor Mitch, you have no idea what is truely going on in Michelle's head. She thought, and also stood up to go on the computer.  
  
The email message was still there and she read it, for herself. She then read the p.s. about Taichi promising her to take her to the movies some other time. Ashley couldn't help, but smile at that little note, as she then logged on her email system.  
  
"About time you got here." Koushiro complained as he openned his door for Taichi and Agumon. "What is Agumon doing here?"  
  
Taichi sighed as he took off his shoes. "That is a bit of a long story and I don't want to go into it." He answered avoiding the red head's gaze.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat Koushiro?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't touch it. Why don't you go and play around in the backyard." He suggested.  
  
"Okay, that works." Agumon answered and moved away from the two teens.  
  
Koushiro then turned to Taichi, and the two were silent as they headed to his room. Once inside, and as he closed the door, the redhead turned to Taichi.  
  
Taichi sat down in a nearby chair. "So." He muttered.  
  
Koushiro sighed. "Well if you don't want to explain why Agumon is here, then tell me how long you have been able to open Digital Ports?"  
  
Taichi sighed he seemed to know this question was going to come. "Ever since, a few days after MaloMyotismon was defeated."  
  
"Since then? How is that possible, I thought all gates were sealed."  
  
"So did I, but it just happened one day, and since then I've been going in, when I can't sleep. It is amazing how the Digital Plain is still wrecked from that battle."  
  
Koushiro thought for a moment, as he tried to figure something out. "It is strange. How none of us, including the newer chosen have not been able to open gates to the Digital Plain. Yet you have..." He muttered and began working things together.  
  
Taichi waited as he hoped that Koushiro would not contact Gennai. He didn't know why he was dreading that, but something inside of him made Taichi feel that way.  
  
Koushiro's brows furrowed together as he snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I think of it before. I always thought it was strange when you told us the day that you went back to the Real World in our earlier adventures. Yet instead of being stuck there, you found a way back."  
  
"So what difference does that make?"  
  
"Difference, why all of the difference in the world. Taichi, don't you see! Not only can you open Digital Gates, but other ones as well. It is amazing, I think you have some sort of gift, or power." He muttered and began moving around the room gathering up paper and things.  
  
"Koushiro what are you doing?"  
  
"Here come up to my computer and put your digivice in front of it."  
  
Taichi nodded and stood up, and moved over to the computer. Koushiro turned it on and pulled out his own digivice, and held it up. The only problem nothing happened.  
  
Taichi then pulled out his own digivice, and suddenly the gate pulled up. "So now what?" He asked.  
  
"We are going on a little roadtrip, to the Digital World." Koushiro said, as the gate openned and in a bright flash of light both of the two were gone and Agumon had disppeared along with them.  
  
Ashley was typing an email to one of her friends back in West Shijuki when it happened. At first she didn't notice it, but then it began to beep. Shocked Ashely carefully pulled out her digivice to see it was glowing and giving off a beeping sound.  
  
She covered up the sound best as she could, as something seemed to pull up on the computer screen. It was a weird looking thing, with a mini camera.  
  
That was when she heard something in her head, and held the digivice to the screen. It then gave off a bright glow as a false wind slamed open the door, on the outside of Michelle's house.  
  
It then happened quickly and the next instant Ashley was gone and the computer had powered down.  
  
Michelle heard the door slam a bit, and broke off from kissing Mitch to go close it. She then looked around outside to the now calm area. That was strange. She thought. "I guess Ashley went home. With that she closed the door, and walked back inside.  
  
Suddenly the air shifted as Renamon appeared outside was sure she was not seen. She then raised up her tail and sniffed the air. Her blue eyes glowing a bit. "You could say she went home." The kitsune muttered before vanishing again.  
  
Gary was frustrated, he still couldn't believe what he had to do. He then slowly moved back into the living room where he watched Michelle sit back down, with a confused look on her face. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Not sure, Michelle thinks Ashley went home and didn't close the door tight enough." Mitch commented as he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Gary hesitated for a moment just standing there. "You know I'm not exactly feeling too well, how about we meet up tomarrow?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure tomarrow sounds good." Michelle answered, but did not meet his eyes. In fact she didn't even look at him.  
  
Gary sighed as he waved goodbye to Mitch, before passing the couple. As he opened the door, he took another look, to see the two making out again. He then moved and walked outside.  
  
After making sure the door was closed Gary put his hands in his pockets before turning and started walking down the street. It felt like there were eyes on him, when he turned around nothing was there. He then shrugged his shoulders and kept going.  
  
Renamon watched Gary from a tree as she reappeared from when he turned around. She could feel her partners reaction to the whole thing and didn't like it. She was tempted to show herself to the human to knock some sense into him.  
  
The kitsune changed her mind however remembering her partner requesting that she did not show herself if possible. She then shook her head and vanished from the tree.  
  
Taichi landed on his feet as they arrived in the Digital World. He then moved a bit to the side as Agumon and Koushiro came tumbling in next. After he helped untangle the two he stood back.  
  
Koushiro looked around the Digital World with some wonder. Taichi was right it still seemed to have the scars from the final battle.  
  
"So why did you want me to take you here?" Taichi asked as he pocketed his digivice.  
  
"Just to investigate things, and to see if I could find Tentomon." Koushiro commented as he began walking.  
  
Taichi gave a bit of a groan as he put his hands behind his head. He couldn't help wondering if he could see Ashley at that very minute.  
  
"Common Taichi lets go!" Koushiro shouted out.  
  
He nodded and took off after Koushiro. What he didn't notice was the fact that his digivice had glowed for a second. Agumon followed not too far behind.  
  
They began walking along areas being careful not to disturb anything too much. The digimon seemed to be wandering a bit here and there, which suprised Taichi, usaully there were none.  
  
The two walked in silence as Koushiro was tracking something on his digivice.  
  
Help me!  
  
Came a voice as Taichi stopped, he noticed Koushiro kept going.  
  
Help!  
  
That voice sounded so familar to him. Where are you? He asked in his mind.  
  
I'm not sure, but please come help!  
  
Taichi then froze as he slowly watched Koushiro move in the distance. Making up his mind he went in another direction to where he thought the voice came from.  
  
Agumon a bit confused followed his partner, as they went off in another direction.  
  
Taichi hurried through the area, as the charred land quickly became green, he then pushed through different things, not really paying attention. He then stepped into a clearing and saw a girl standing there her partner had just been knocked out.  
  
He then looked closer as the digimon ganged in on the girl. "Ashley." He muttered, and ran over to her. He had to hurry it was about to launch an attack.  
  
Ashley looked around and saw Taichi coming at her and a strange orange dinasour following him. Then she froze as she saw the attack come at her. She then screamed out.  
  
Everything then happened in slow motion, Taichi leaped up and pushed Ashley out of the way as his digivice began to glow. It became a blurr next.  
  
"Agumon Evolve!"  
  
"Greymon!"  
  
Greymon quickly moved in front of the digimon, and shouted out. "Mega Flame!" He launched the attack instantly deleting the digimon standing there. He then slowly turned as he saw a attack hit his partner. "Taichi!" He shouted out.  
  
The attack hit him full force, he expected he thought there was going to be pain, then not feeling any he guessed it was a quick death, but as he openned his eyes, he saw Ashley in one area running over to him and Greymon deleting that digimon that attacked them.  
  
As he raised up his arm to check for injuries he saw it. A strange looking gautlet that streched halfway on his arm.  
  
"Taichi your alive!" Came Ashely's shout as she ran over.  
  
He looked up at Ashley as she hugged him, though as he looked down he saw that the strange thing was gone. "Yeah I'm just fine." He said hugging the girl back. Then he straightened as she helped him up. "Well now you know." He said.  
  
"Know what?" Ashley asked.  
  
"That I'm a chosen." Taichi muttered. He then looked over to the ground where the cat was there starting to come around. "It appears you are too."  
  
Ashley nodded. "I haven't been for too long though, just started out. This is the first time I've been here. Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"We are in the Digital Plain."  
  
"There you are Taichi!" came Koushiro's voice. He then ran into the field and saw Greymon standing there. "What happened?" He asked worried.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Taichi said calmly as his digivice glowed again as Greymon changed back to Agumon.  
  
Ashley then ran over and picked up her partner. "Are you okay." She whispered in it's ear.  
  
"I'll be fine just let me have a cat nap." Felixmon said and passed out again.  
  
"Hey isn't that Ashley?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Taichi nodded. "It is and it appears she is a chosen, which is strange since I thought we were through with it all."  
  
"So did I. Maybe we should ask her about it."  
  
"Later, she is in a bit of a shock at the moment. It might be best if we leave now, and I drive her home."  
  
"Okay, but when she is feeling better I want to interigate her somewhat."  
  
"Do what you want." Taichi sighed and walked over to Ashley. "It is time we should be getting back." He said.  
  
Ashely nodded and the three walked to the t.v. Taichi and Koushiro came out of earlier. Each held up their digivice and in a bright glow both humans and digimon had vanished back to the Real World.  
  
"I'll let you know if I have any other problems with my digivice." Taichi promised Koushiro as he climbed in his car, with Ashley still in it.  
  
It was nearly dark as the car pulled away.  
  
Taichi knew as soon as he pulled up to Ashley's house and turned off the car engine he would have to explain a couple of things to her. He then walked her to the house and after she unlocked the door the two walked inside.  
  
As their partners were in another room Taichi sat down next to Ashley and put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Where to begin Taichi thought. "Well it all started back in summer camp 6 years ago......"  
  
Gary tossed and turned in his bed, if this is called sleeping he wasn't getting any. He then sat up, as he heard a strange knocking sound. He looked over to the wall to see that Drakemon was gone. Must have gone out hunting. He thought.  
  
He then moved over to his door and openned it. No one was there, he was about to go back to bed when it happened again. Gary then moved over to his window and moved back the curtains. He could see Michelle kneeling there, quickly he opened the window as she stepped inside. "What are you doing here at this time?" He whispered.  
  
She then moved a bit away from him to look around the room before turning back. "I came to find out something."  
  
"What would that be?" He asked not looking at her.  
  
Him not looking at her made Michelle frustrated. She then walked very close to him, and made him look at her. "What is wrong with you." She said cooly.  
  
Gary raised his eyebrows up a bit as he heard her, but also looked at her. She was wearing black, which made her hair stand out, but what he noticed most was she was glaring at him. "Nothing is wrong." He muttered.  
  
Michelle didn't believe that for one second. "Yeah sure, I know how you are, what do you just work a girl up and then reject her." This time her voice was cold and hard.  
  
Gary then turned to looked at her and she gasped at what she saw in his eyes. She continued though. "If you care so much about me, then why did you let Mitch ask me out? Why didn't you stop him?" She asked.  
  
They watched each other a moment, before Michelle said the final words. "Do you love me Gary?" She asked, this time the coldness gone, but the hardness of her voice was still there.  
  
Gary remained silent as he looked away from her. Michelle taking that as a request to leave, but was suddenly stopped. She looked down to see Gary had taken hold of her hand. "What are you doing..." She began.  
  
"Shut-up Michelle." Gary muttered and pulled her close. He then gazed into her shocked eyes and bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Michelle was suprised at what Gary did, it took her a moment to snap out of it as she felt the hard pressure of his mouth on hers. She then began to work against it, as her hands moved up to around his neck.  
  
With his free hand Gary began to gently massage Michelle's back as he pulled her even closer, his mouth working against hers, as he began to deepen the kiss, he then started to let out all his emotions flow into it.  
  
She felt amazing this was completely different then what it was with Mitch, she let his emotions for her come out and her hand also began to play a bit with his hair, as she also tried to deepen the kiss.  
  
It lasted for a few minutes before the two pulled apart, gasping a bit for air. "What about Mitch?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Forget about Mitch for now, and just kiss me." Michelle mummered.  
  
Gary then kissed her again deeply, but this time added a bit of a hunger and want in the kiss, as it became even more intense, his hand moving up and down her back during it.  
  
She wasn't sure when it ended, but Gary led her to the window and Michelle started to climb out ot it. "When can I see you again?" She asked.  
  
Gary knew what she meant and bent down to kiss her briefly. "Whenever we can get away." He then kissed her again.  
  
"I really" she then kissed him. "got to.." he ruffled her hair as they kissed again "go" She finished pulling apart a bit and sliding down some. "Tomarrow." She said and disappeared into the night.  
  
Gary stood at the window watching her leave, he then thought for a moment. What had he done? He was now with Michelle that was good, but the problem was Mitch, his own cousin and friend.  
  
What was he going to do? Now there was no choice he would have to keep himself in check when he was around Mitch, at least for the moment. He then hoped he would see Michelle again soon, closed his window and crawled into bed. Slowly he shut his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Taichi opened his apartment door and walked inside with Agumon. He had no idea that talking to Ashely about the Digital Plain would take so long. He sighed and made it back to his bedroom.  
  
He could hear Hikari sleeping as he looked at Tailmon who was also asleep at the foot of her bed. Showing his partner where he could sleep Taichi climbed up and almost went to sleep instantly, but it wasn't a dreamless sleep like he hoped it would be.  
  
Akira sat down in the grass, he looked over at the strange creature that said it was his partner. It was orange in color, and did seem to be his partner. It had been two weeks since he had shown up there, and he guessed that his family proclaimed him dead.  
  
Then there was that strange girl, the one who had been there even longer than he had. She had white colored hair and her partner was a Renamon. The girl was very pretty, but to him she seemed to much of a mystery.  
  
As suddenly thinking about her Akira looked up to see the girl approaching him. Her gaze was steady as she made a nod of greeting to him before sitting down, and pulling out a small book, and started writing in it. "So Mikira, I've been meaning to ask you, how long have you been in the Digital Plain?"  
  
"Several years, I've lost count now because I seem not to age one bit." Mikira commented as she began to write.  
  
"Have you found a way out? I mean if there is one I could go home to my family."  
  
Mikira then stopped writing and looked up at Akira her eyes silver. "There is no way out Akira, if there ever was one I would be long gone. She thought, as her eyes turned normal.  
  
Akira sighed in defeat.  
  
"You might as well get used to it, I know it is not like back from where you are from, but it is peaceful here and you will get used to it." Mikira commented.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Akira answered, he then stood up. "I'm going for a walk." He muttered.  
  
"Okay just don't stray too far."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Akira then started walking, he was going to be trapped here forever! He couldn't live with that and it seemed to gnaw at him, as he kept moving. It just felt good to walk, to let everything out that was bugging him.  
  
He didn't even notice that he approached a cave, he just walked into it, drawn somehow to something inside. He kept going deeper until he realized that it was pitch black. Akira paused as he tried to see.  
  
The orb around his neck began to give off a faint light. He looked down and lifted it up, it seemed to light the tunnel so he kept going, his feet tripping over rocks that were in the way. That was when the orb became brighter and he reached the end of the tunnel.  
  
Akira moved closer to the way and raised up his orb, on it was a view of a sun, which his orb had the same mark. Suddenly the orb began to feel warm, then so hot that Akira let it drop.  
  
That was when a light filled the entire area, as Akira lifted up his arm to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes, they fell upon a gautlet that was floating there in the air. Hypnotized he walked over and took it, the thing came easily as he looked at it.  
  
It is time  
  
Came a voice in Akira's head, as not in his full control of will slipped the gautlet over his right arm. It fit perfectly up to his elbow, and it covered from there and down to his fingers, and from there claws of some kind were out. Akira thought as he looked at the weapon.  
  
Suddenly the cave began to shake, as something seemed to enter it, the thing felt strong, and Akira didn't have his partner with him. "What are you doing here!" It shouted.  
  
"I just wondered in here." Akira muttered.  
  
The creature then paused as it's eyes fell to the gautlet on Akira's right arm. "That is mine! I want it back give it to me!" The thing boomed.  
  
Akira found that for some odd reason he wanted to keep this strange weapon. He then moved into a defensive stance, the gautlet raised out front. "You will have to take it from my dead body." He muttered as the thing began to glow.  
  
"That is what you think!"  
  
Akira suprised himself by smirking as the word suddenly came to him. "Kasei!" He shouted as the weapon gave off a bright glow, that filled the room, as Akira felt this strange heat.  
  
Taichi instantly opened his eyes as he slowly sat up. That was a weird dream. He thought and seemed to feel this strange extra weight on his arm. He then turned and looked over at it. He almost did a double take, as he saw the gautlet from his dream on his arm.  
  
He found himself hynotized by it as he looked at it, the thing looked similar to War Greymon's gautlet, except it felt different.  
  
"Taichi time for breakfast!" Came his mothers voice.  
  
"I'm coming in a minute mom!" Taichi answered looking towards the door. When he looked down again, the gautlet was gone. That was strange, maybe I should tell Koushiro about this  
  
"Do you want it to get cold!"  
  
"No mom!" He muttered slipped down from his bed and walked towards the kitchen for the start of another day.  
  
Well that is it for this chapter! More mystery to add to it already. Please read and review and if you can tell others about this story. Thanks! 


	6. Trying to Keep it Secret and Old Memorie...

Welcome to another chapter! I hope you have been enjoying the series so far, as I have asked earlier if you have any friends ask them to read this. I would like some reviews on what people think of my writing. Anyway back to the story as you have noticed there is a strange love triangle going on, and there will be some of it in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Michelle rolled over in her bed, the thoughts and feelings of last night going through her head. She had first off gone to Gary's place to find out what was wrong with him. She was angry and upset. That was when after stating her case he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard and full of passion.  
  
She then sat up in her bed staring at the wall things going through her mind. Gary did love and care for her and proved it last night, but what was she going to do. She was going to see him and Mitch. She still had to pretend to be Mitch's girlfriend, but at the same time she was in love with Gary.  
  
Michelle put her face in her hands her shoulder length white hair tumbling down. They were all meeting at her house today, and she had to prepare herself. Pulling out of bed she walked over to her closet and began picking out clothes.  
  
She chose a black tank top, with a blue jean skirt, then pulled her hair up in a fluffy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, the same haunted eyes looked back at her. She still kept having those dreams, every night, the last one was with a guy that looked similar to Taichi.  
  
She then shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked out to the living room to wait for the others.  
  
Gary took a deep breath as he pulled a shirt on with his shorts. He would be seeing Michelle today, but with Mitch hanging all over her. He would have to keep in check if he wanted to look normal, no matter what was happening.  
  
He knew that what she did with Mitch would all be pretend, but it made him wonder, if it was fake. He then mentally slapped himself, after last night everything should make sense. At the same time though it didn't and Gary was confused.  
  
He thought about asking Taichi about relationships, since he was with Ashley, the only problem was that he couldn't tell him, because somehow it would fall back to Mitch, and he couldn't hurt his cousin.  
  
Then what am I doing now? I'm just going behind his back, with his girlfriend. He thought, then last night came to mind and pushed the previous thought to the back of his head. He then looked at the clock, and headed out the door.  
  
Ashley ran a brush through her long hair, as she looked in the mirror, last night was something she could never forget, she and Taichi now had another thing in common, both were chosen. It pleased Ashley that she didn't have to hide her secret to her boyfriend any more, and he seemed more open with her now.  
  
Her eyes moved over to where her partner was sleeping and sighed. The cat seemed fine after the previous battles, and it was thanks to Taichi and his partner who saved them both. She couldn't help, but look down where her digivice was sitting on the table, she then put it in her pocket.  
  
Felixmon opened her cat like eyes and gave a yawn. "Meeting the others today?" She asked., and slowly stood up.  
  
Ashley nodded. "Yep, and you might have company. Taichi said he was bringing his partner over today, to teach you how to defend yourself."  
  
"Great just what I need a talking dinasoar giving me tips on how to fight." Felixmon commented.  
  
"Would you rather have yesterday repeated over again, and not get saved again?"  
  
The feline digimon sighed. "I guess your right." She muttered, and jumped down from her perch and streched.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and after checking herself one last time she went over to it. Taichi was standing there with his partner, and he gave Ashley a hug. "You know we could drop the others and I can take you on a tour in the Digital Plain." He suggested into her hair, his voice a bit muffled.  
  
Ashley pulled away, and gave a smile. "Maybe, but I think we should meet up with the others first then, the Digital World later."  
  
"Fine by me." Taichi said taking her hand before turning to Agumon. "I'm sure Felixmon is in Ashley's bedroom, make sure to work her hard."  
  
Agumon nodded. "Sure thing Taichi." He said and started moving off a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh and Agumon, don't eat all the food."  
  
Agumon stopped and stamped his foot in the ground. "Nuts, almost got away with it." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, Taichi." Agumon said and moved off to Ashley's room.  
  
Taichi gave a small smile off at his partner grumbling a bit, before turning to Ashley, a light that seemed to be in his tired eyes. "Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded. "You bet."  
  
The two then walked to the car, and Taichi drove off, hoping that his partner wouldn't just eat all day.  
  
Mitch began to hum to himself as he walked over to Michelle's house. He had her for a girlfriend at last, and it felt great. He was happy when Gary told him he only thought of the girl as a friend. He did a bit of a small jump as he fixed his shirt.  
  
So far the day was going good, he had locked Terriermon in his room so the small bunny digimon didn't cause any trouble. The only thing he hoped was that the rabit wouldn't wreck his room in boredoom or go on the internet and charge up the bill.  
  
He sighed as he walked along, he wanted to tell the others about his partner so badly, but he didn't know if he could. What if there were hate groups about digimon, that was all he knew in America. He had heard about the Japanese digidestined, but he didn't know who they were. Mitch then smiled, all of them seemed to be good at hiding themselves from the camera.  
  
The only ones that were seen on camera now a days on the private news channels were of the chosen in West Shinjuki, they didn't really have much of a choice to avoid the news crews. Though they seemed to be handling themselfs fine so far.  
  
Mitch then turned around a corner and saw Michelle's house up ahead. What he didn't notice as he walked to the door, was a yellow kitsune watching him from a tree.  
  
Michelle opened the door and gave Mitch a smile as he hugged her. He then noticed the dark circles. "Didn't sleep well?" He asked a bit concerned.  
  
She nodded. "Why don't you come in, the others haven't arrived yet, but should be here soon." She muttered.  
  
Mitch then moved in and sat down on the couch, with Michelle by him. He put an arm around her shoulder, and watched as she yawned some. She then turned to him, "I have to take out the trash, why don't you wait here?" She suggested.  
  
"Okay, no problem, I'll just watch some t.v."  
  
Michelle gave him a small smile and stroked the small white streak in his hair, before turning and walking to the kitchen. Once inside she took a deep breath and leaned against the fridge for a moment. "Calm down Michelle." she mummered to herself and picked up the garbage.  
  
She then slide open the back door and walked outside. She then saw something in the shadows, and gasped a bit dropping the garbage bag on the ground. She thought it was Renamon, but she couldn't sense anything.  
  
Gary then stepped out of the shadows, and Michelle relaxed, he then easily pulled her into his arms and looked down at her for a moment. "You look beautiful today." He muttered and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her.  
  
Michelle then moved her arms around Gary's neck and deepened the kiss, as she suddenly felt better, then she did earlier, this was right. She could feel it inside of her.  
  
Gary gave a smile in the kiss as his hands went up and down her back massaging it a bit, also deepening the kiss even more so.  
  
That was when Michelle paused she heard the t.v. in the background, and remembered who else was there. She then moved a hand down to Gary's chest, trying to stop him, but he wouldn't. That was when Michelle slowly broke the kiss reluctant though at the same time.  
  
Gary tried to kiss her again, and got very close to her his lips touching hers. "Gary, Mitch is here." She mummered into his mouth. That stopped him as he pulled away from her, and just watched with his greenish brown eyes.  
  
"Tonight." Michelle whispered, getting close to Gary and giving him a kiss on the lips for a moment and pulled away. "Now sneak out to the front, and wait a bit, before knocking." Michelle said and began to make sure she still looked the same as before.  
  
In a second Gary was over the fence, and Michelle threw the garbage away and fanned herself down, so she would be calm and cool. She then walked inside and joined Mitch on the couch.  
  
"What took so long?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, just had a problem getting the back dumpster to open." She commented.  
  
Mitch nodded and the two watched t.v. for a little while, still waiting. Michelle slowly began to relax, even when Mitch put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
You seem to be handling things pretty well considering what is going on Came Renamon's mental voice.  
  
You should talk Came Michelle's mental reply.  
  
Why don't you just tell Mitch the truth, instead of playing this game, it won't help him, much and you might lose a friend permantly.  
  
I can't tell him the truth he wouldn't be able to handle it  
  
Then don't get caught Renamon answered and her voice was gone.  
  
Michelle came back to reality when she saw Mitch was letting Taichi, Ashley and Gary inside. Don't look at him She chided herself in her mind as the others sat down and began talking.  
  
"Sorry about not meeting up, but I had some things to take care of." Taichi muttered.  
  
Michelle nodded, but turned to Ashley. "By the way did you know that you didn't shut the door tight enough when you left yesterday. The wind blew it open."  
  
Ashley nodded and just waved her hand in the air as an apology. She didn't remember going through the door, she went through the computer, at least she thought she did. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Taichi look supicious, but seemed to cover it well.  
  
Gary watched as Mitch kept his arm around Michelle's shoulder in a relaxed way, but still held her close, it made him want to punch his cousin. Remember you are not dating her He thought and paid more attention to Taichi and Ashley as the two talked.  
  
"So school is starting up again." Taichi said.  
  
As if on some kind of start everyone seemed to pull out their schedules at once, and Taichi gathered them up. "Lets see, first class Ashley, Gary and I are in, second Michelle, Gary, and Mitch, while Ashley and I are in different classes. We all have third and fourth in the entire group, Michelle and Ashley in sixth, while us guys have different classes, seventh and eighth I have with Michelle, Gary, and Ashley. Everybody got that?"  
  
Most of them nodded some, as they each compared schedules, Ashley giving Taichi as small smile. At least they would all have some kind of company, though Taichi didn't say that he had sixth with Mitch, he couldn't really get to know the guy much. He seemed to much of a loner, kinda like Yamato, but it felt different somehow.  
  
The group kept chatting every now and bit, but Taichi stopped for a second. He was getting that strange feeling of being watched again. As he looked around he noticed that the others didn't seem to feel it. He slowly stood up. "I'll be right back." He muttered and moved away.  
  
Ashley watched Taichi walk away, and she felt a bit worried, he seemed to have a look on his face that seemed to mean trouble. She was the only one out of the group to know he was a chosen. She found herself crossing her fingers deciding that if he didn't come back soon enough she was going to follow.  
  
Taichi moved swiftly through Michelle's house that feeling of being watched making his skin crawl. He could feel the thing from his friends back yard, and pulled out his digivice just in case. He carefully slid open the back door and stepped outside.  
  
The grass felt soft against his socked feet as he moved into the middle of the yard, that same feeling still inside of him. His eyes scanned the area seeing nothing, but he raised his digivice up in the air as it gave off a glow. Show yourself! He sent out in his mind.  
  
It took a moment, but his digivice flashed, pinpointing something. That something did appear and it leaped to the ground, in a crouched position.  
  
Taichi pulled down his digivice and pointed it at the thing. The creature was cloaked in brown, from it's entire body. The only thing he could see was it's yellow eyes, but Taichi could feel the evil coming from it.  
  
"It has been a long time Yagami." It hissed out, moving on the ground, like a cat ready to pounce.  
  
"What are you talking about. I don't know you." Taichi stated boldly.  
  
"But you do." It hissed out and Taichi could sense something was about to happen his mind kept shouting out danger move away, but he couldn't. "You do." It said and suddenly leaped at him vanishing in the air.  
  
Taichi quickly ducked down, at the last minute and whirled around. The creature had reappeared. "Why are you doing this." He said, finding his muscles suddenly freezing in place.  
  
"I want you dead, before the prophecy comes true." The creature's eyes then glowed as its pupils seem to become little dots, as Taichi became hypnotized by it. It began to slink around Taichi getting ready to strike, and Taichi could feel it's eyes boring into him, making him stand still.  
  
Everything was freezing around Taichi, he couldn't move, and couldn't sort out his thoughts, he was trapped in this things power, and couldn't do anything about it. He tried to move, but he felt seperated from his body, almost like he was going to have to watch his own death.  
  
The creature had been waiting for so long now, that it had to get it right. The things claws dig into the ground as it got ready to do the finishing blow, it then leaped right at Taichi's throat......  
  
Ashley looked around the group with dismay. What was taking Taichi so long in getting back. She was starting to get worried, but the others didn't seem to notice. Carefully she looked down at her digivice her boyfriend had been gone for 15 minutes now.  
  
Gary carefully looked over at Ashley as he sat in the chair. His eyes met her worried ones, and he gave her a questioning look. Her eyes seemed to answer that he wouldn't understand.  
  
Ashley slowly stood up her brown hair tumbling down as she gave Gary a last look saying she will be right, back she was going to check on Taichi.  
  
Gary couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was happening as he watched Ashley's disappearing back. He then sighed and his eyes trailed over to the couple and he felt sick when he saw Mitch trying to kiss Michelle.  
  
That was time seemed to slow down, as Ashley's scream seemed to ring through the air. Gary didn't even see what Michelle and Mitch were doing, he jumped up and ran in the direction of the scream, when he was almost there, a bright light filled his vision and he had to cover his eyes....  
  
Taichi wasn't even sure how it had happened the creature was heading for the final kill, when he began to feel this strange tingling in his arm, then through his body, both his spirit and body didn't seem to be frozen anymore.  
  
That was when the tingling became heat, and overwhelming heat and time seemed to slow down, as Taichi caught a glimpse of something very familar on his right arm, as it started glowing. He could feel the thing behind him, the satisfaction from it that it was finally going to kill it's prey, how wrong it was.  
  
Time then speeded up as Taichi whipped around and raised up his right arm, and slashed right across the creature. He could hear Ashley's scream, as a bright light filled the area, blinding him.  
  
When it was over Taichi slowly stared at the creature, it's cloak was gone, and all he could see was pure darkness, something not even the light could penatrate. He watched as blood and data seemed to be coming out of it.  
  
"Taichi are you okay!" Came a shout, but it seemed far off.  
  
The creature stared at him for a moment before smirking. "I'll be back Yagami, and you won't be ready, next time.." It said the voice cold and full of forebodding.  
  
It was the last thing Taichi saw as he fell to the ground, completely drained. He didn't even notice Gary and Ashley run over to him, as exaustion took over and he felt nothing, and fell into a dreamless faint.  
  
Ashley couldn't believe what she saw, if that was what the daily life of being a chosen was like she didn't want to be part of it. She slowly came to her senses as Gary shook her, but only started moving when the other boy was kneeling over Taichi.  
  
Gary began to check Taichi's body, to see if there was anything wrong. Nothing seemed to be, but Ashley looked like something terrible had happened. He watched her numbly walk over to kneel down by him. "Nothing is wrong with him, he just seems tired."  
  
She nodded, pulling back her hair and touched Taichi's forehead. She knew Gary wanted answers, but she couldn't give them. She then closed her eyes for a moment, and seemed to feel Taichi's spirit, and gave him energy.  
  
Gary watched with suprise as Taichi slowly opened his eyes, and began to sit up, with Ashley helping him. "What is going on?" He asked.  
  
Taichi slowly met Gary's eyes, he felt worn, exausted, and his face was very pale, but Gary looked at his eyes, and it seemed to tell him that it would all be explained the next morning. Nodding, he helped Ashley move Taichi to his car, he then helped his friend inside, and watched as Ashley drove off.  
  
Gary walked back inside of Michelle's yard, and looked around, it didn't even show what had happened, yet, something did. He felt numb himself as he watched Michelle and Mitch walk outside, he was wondering why they weren't even there.  
  
"What happened?" Mitch asked, as he looked around.  
  
"Nothing, Taichi, just fainted, and Ashley freaked out a bit." Gary answered. "She then took him home for rest."  
  
"Okay, I hope he feels better." Mitch answered and walked inside.  
  
Gary looked over and Michelle and almost had a heartattack, her eyes were suddenly silver. He had a strange sense of familarity, for a moment, before she gave him a knowing wink and walked back inside.  
  
He stood there for a moment running his hand through his brownish blonde hair looking around the yard. He then followed the girl back inside.  
  
Gary couldn't sleep, he had seen those same silver eyes before, but he couldn't place where. As he sorted through his thoughts, he didn't even hear the first knocks at his window.  
  
When they came again he walked over and opened it as Michelle stepped through. She was dressed in black again, which seemed to make her hair stand out even more. He then took her hand and moved her over to his bed where the two sat for awhile, and didn't say anything.  
  
That was when Michelle moved closer to Gary, and looked him in the eyes. He stared back before bending down and kissing her.  
  
For this night they kept kissing each other, out of comfort, and trying to get the shock of earlier off their minds. It wasn't the same passion, as the night before, but it was still intense.  
  
Soon the two were lieing on Gary's bed, as he held Michelle there. "Please, stay here." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I can't Gary you know the reason." She whispered back, but she didn't move.  
  
"I don't care wake up before dawn and get back, but for now just stay here." He added and as she turned around they kissed for a moment, before slowly shutting their eyes and falling asleep, Michelle's head near Gary's as they held each other.  
  
Danny made his way through the tall grass, it was his turn to gather water for the day. Akira had gone out exploring some more with his partner. More than ever Danny wished Akira had taken Drakemon with him, but was glad the little dragon had stayed back at the hut.  
  
He took a break and rested for a moment catching his breath, and wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at the several buckets on the ground, remembering Akira telling him to get enough for three people.  
  
That completely stumped Danny as he picked up the buckets and started walking again. Akira kept talking about another person being on the Digital Plain with the two of them. His friend had also often gone off to talk to her.  
  
He had been in this strange place for over 3 weeks now and he still didn't see this mystery girl. Yet Akira had been there for 7 years, and saw her everyday, at the same time he was mystified with the fact that anyone could live here that long.  
  
Danny reached the stream and began to fill the buckets, with cool clean water, and still thought about it. He looked at his reflection in the stream for a moment, tan skin, greenish brown eyes, and brownish blonde hair, and sighed.  
  
As he worked he didn't even notice someone come up from behind him and push him into the stream.  
  
He came up out of the water sputtering for a moment. "Drakemon if I get my hands on...." He didn't finish as he met a pair of silver eyes. He then looked carefully as he stood up to see a girl standing there with white colored hair, tan skin, and wearing a strange outfit. Danny slowly stood up, making sure he wouldn't slip back down in the stream.  
  
The girl watched him for a moment, as he walked back onto land dripping wet, yet she stayed her distance and not a drop touched her. "So your the new chosen, Akira keeps talking about. You seem rather clumsy to me." She commented and bent down to fill up a bucket that was knocked over.  
  
Danny stood there completely hooked, the girl was beautiful. "I'm guessing your the girl who Akira mentioned that has been here longer than he has."  
  
"You could say that." She muttered and picked up a couple of buckets.  
  
"That would mean you have been here longer than seven years?"  
  
"Much longer." With that the girl began to walk into the woods.  
  
"Wait I didn't get your name!" Danny shouted out.  
  
The girl turned her silver eyes on him again. "Mikira." She answered before turning and disappearing through the woods.  
  
Danny watched the spot where Mikira had vanished, picked up the buckets filled with water turned and headed back to the hut, swearing to get revenge on Drakemon for what the dragon did.  
  
Taichi walked into Gary's house, his friend's mom had let him in saying where Gary's room was before walking out the door. He still felt shaky about what happened yesterday, even his mom seemed to notice something, but he was able to get out of the house.  
  
He then followed the directions given to him and found Gary's room, he slowly opened the door and walked in. What he then saw completly shocked him, there was Gary and Michelle both of them dressed, but there at the same time.  
  
Gary seemed to slowly open his eyes and saw Taichi standing there, and looked over at the sleep Michelle. "I can explain.." He began.  
  
"You better." Taichi answered his eyes still showing the shock.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, bit of a cliff hanger right there. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review. 


	7. Explaining and Trouble Rises

I know I showed a bit of a cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, but I kinda wanted a little action. Also that creature that Taichi fought, will not be back for a little while, so you fans that liked that part, sorry it will have to wait. Also I know I keep bringing up things about the tamers in my chapters. I might use them for a small part, and if I do use them only a select few will be seen. Anyway enjoy this chapter, and please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Taichi still stood there watching Gary as the teen turned to wake Michelle up. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and tried to kiss Gary, but he pointed to something. Michelle turned and saw Taichi standing there her own eyes widened in suprise.  
  
He met Michelle's eyes. "Maybe you better go, Gary and I need to have a little chat."  
  
Michelle firmly shook her head staying in Gary's arms. "I'm staying here so you won't do any harm to him."  
  
Taichi sighed and shook his head as Gary moved his hands a bit up and down Michelle's arms as the two both sat up in the bed. "Where to start." Taichi muttered more to himself.  
  
"How about lets start with you not telling Mitch." Michelle said.  
  
"How can I not tell Mitch, I mean he is my friend too." Taichi commented.  
  
"Don't you think I haven't thought of that too even before this." Came Gary's voice soft and even, as he looked away from Taichi, and moved a bit off of Michelle to stand in the corner of his room.  
  
Michelle scowled before moving off the bed and walking right up to Taichi, to look him straight in the eyes. What she saw were startling alert eyes, but a certain wise age behind them.  
  
What Taichi saw were a pair of silver eyes, that seemed to look into him and pull something out that seemed to be lost.  
  
"Gary and I are meant to be." Michelle said her eyes flashing.  
  
Taichi stood strong, as he watched Michelle, as she slowly moved away to hold Gary's hand and to squeeze it. "You know how hard this is going to be." He muttered.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." Michelle said to Taichi.  
  
Taichi was too tired and he was having another dizzy spell, and so many things were happening to him at the moment that putting up a fight, just didn't seem worth it. "Fine, I will keep quiet, but only for so long." He said determined.  
  
That was when Michelle moved over and hugged him. "Thanks so much Taichi, you will see that this is worth it." She muttered.  
  
"You know I liked you better when you were not so boy crazy." Taichi muttered as a joke.  
  
"Hey, what both you and Ashley have the same mind?"  
  
"It seems like it at times."  
  
Gary walked over to shake Taichi's hand in thanks, as Michelle turned away. He then looked into the other boy's eyes and almost flinched at what he saw there. Taichi's eyes seemed to show something that couldn't be described, but knew that it was a look that would haunt him forever.  
  
Taichi remained standing as Gary went to take one of Michelle's hands to hold. He then cleared his throat a bit to knocked away his wave of dizziness. "I originally came Gary to ask you exactly what you saw yesterday." He said looking at him.  
  
Gary thought for a moment, as yesterday went through his mind. "Well at first, time seemed to slow down, I heard Ashley's scream and started to head out to see what was going on, not looking back. I remember seeing a bright flash of light, as soon as I came outside I saw you stand there dazed, with a strange thing on your arm. The next thing you fell to the ground and blacked out."  
  
"I see." Taichi muttered and put a hand up to his chin looking at the ground. "Anything else?"  
  
"That is about it, I just helped you to the car, Ashley then drove off." Gary said. "Why should there be something else?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "No I just wanted to know that's all."  
  
Gary raised his eyebrow in suspicion, and Michelle seemed to think their friend was hiding something. Though they too were also hiding something. Silence gathered in the room for a long time as all of them didn't say anything.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Michelle looked around quickly trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Taichi didn't seem to notice anything much else he was trying not too fall asleep.  
  
"Hey Taichi I think your pocket is beeping." Came Gary's voice breaking the silence.  
  
Taichi looked down at his pocket and pulled out a mini computer. "I have mail." He muttered and openned the lid, why Gary and Michelle remained mystified.  
  
"What could be so important?" Michelle asked, as Gary shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile Taichi clicked on the message.  
  
Taichi,  
  
Koushiro informed us that you have Agumon back so we need your help. There is a digimon attack in the city, several of them, we need back up. We already picked up the others, and we are heading now using Imperialdramon to pick you up, we will be there soon.  
  
Daisuke  
  
Taichi sighed as he closed the mini computer and pocketed it before turning to Michelle and Gary. "Guys I have to go."  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I have business to take care of." Taichi answered and made his way to the door and was gone.  
  
Gary held Michelle back as the girl tried to go after him. "Wait, he will tell us if it is something important later." He muttered.  
  
The girl just nodded.  
  
Taichi hurried down the street so he could be far away from Michelle's house. Couldn't have picked a better time, Daisuke He thought, and suddenly felt a strong wind and looked up seeing ImperialDramon there.  
  
"Need a lift Taichi?" Came Ken's voice from above.  
  
Taichi nodded as the familar light came down and transported him up to ImperialDramon's back. Everybody was there including Agumon, but no sign of Ashley. "Are we going to pick Ashley up?" He asked.  
  
Takeru stepped forward. "We don't have time, besides Taichi she is a new chosen, and she needs battle experience, but not this kind."  
  
He just shook his head a bit as ImperialDramon took off towards where the digimon were. "Wait a minute, I thought that since Tailmon got her ring back there wouldn't be any Jorgess evolution?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah it's strange, but at least we have another mega digimon to work with." Daisuke commented, as they reached the area.  
  
Hikari looked over and saw that the news crew arrived and were filming, no hiding this time. She then held out her D3 at the same time Takeru did, and both digivice's glowed.  
  
"Tailmon Shinka!" Tailmon was covered in a bright pink light. "Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon Shinka!" Patamon was covered in a yellow light! "Angemon!"  
  
The two angels then flew to stop the digimon.  
  
Miyako and Iori pulled out their D3's as they glowed.  
  
"Hawkmon Shinka!"  
  
"Armildilomon Shinka!"  
  
"Aquilomon!"  
  
Ankylomon!"  
  
Taichi also noticed the camera's come around and they seemed to be filming them as he held up his digivice. "Time to go Agumon!" He shouted out, as his digivice went bright orange.  
  
"Agumon Warp Shinka!"  
  
"WarGreymon!"  
  
All the digimon then flew in to take care of the others. "Don't delete them unless you have to Miyako shouted out.  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
A news reporter stood to the side to watch the action as he picked up his microphone. "As you can see digimon are back in Tokyo, and the chosen we thought were gone are now back again defending our city, let's hope that nothing bad happens."  
  
Several of the cameras seemed to focus on both the chosen and the digimon battling.  
  
Gary flipped on the t.v. Michelle had gone home not too long ago, saying that it would be better. As he was watching a show the news suddenly came on. That was when his mouth dropped open, the kids there he knew them all. He turned up the volume and listened to the report.  
  
The camera's seemed to be more on the digimon as the news reporter in the back ground said something about Odaiba chosen finnally being shown. That was when the camera moved down to the chosen below, as one bird digimon fell to the ground, and a girl with purple hair ran over to it.  
  
That was when someone familar came up to the camera as the reporter stepped in. Gary suddenly fell off the couch as he saw the person. "Taichi." He muttered.  
  
Taichi watched as Aquilomon fell to the ground, close to the news crew. That was when he ran over to speak to them.  
  
"You must be a...." The reporter began but Taichi interuppted not noticing the camera on him.  
  
"You have to get out of here it is dangerous." He said, but none of them moved as questions suddenly sprang up.  
  
Taichi quickly ducked down as a digimon was hurled not too far from his head, as the cameraman and reporter hit the ground. After checking to see if they were all right. "I said leave before you get killed." He muttered and ran back to the battle.  
  
Most of the news crews nodded and ran off, but a few remained to film the rest. "Your furneral." Taichi muttered and looked over at WarGreymon. "Use your dramon claws buddy!" He shouted out.  
  
His partner nodded and began beating down the SkullSatamon.  
  
The battle was quickly finished up, as the surviving digimon were transported back to the Digital World. All the digimon de-evolved as the chosen then walked home. Taichi wasn't too happy about the fact that they would be on the news that night, but it didn't help. He just hoped Michelle, Gary, and Mitch didn't see it.  
  
Agumon walked by his partner's side and thought, which was a rare thing. It felt strange being back in the Real World, he wondered if it always felt like that for the others. The dinosoar sighed as he walked along. Maybe he could ask Vemon about it some other time.  
  
Gary now stood in his room as the sun set, he couldn't get Taichi on the phone to ask him about anything, though it seemed strange that the teen didn't say anything.  
  
"He had good reason not too." Came Drakemon's voice as the little dragon appeared out of thin air.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Gary asked.  
  
"The same way you keep me hidden, Taichi might think you are a digimon hater, like the groups that are formed in America. You remember those don't you?"  
  
Gary sighed as he looked at his digivice. "I guess your right. Maybe we should tell Taichi about you too? Maybe then he will trust me again."  
  
"Highly doubt it, you put a hard thing on him today about you and Michelle, I don't think he will trust you for a long time. You can try though, I'm interested in meeting this partner of his." Drakemon finished and flew over to his nest area, and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Gary shrugged his shoulders and sat on his bed thinking for awhile.  
  
Michelle yawned, and changed into her p.j's, she was too tired to go over to Gary's house that night. She also didn't want what happened that day to do it again. She was just glad it was Taichi and not Mitch, but it could be Mitch next time.  
  
It would just mean her and Gary would have to be more careful, she just crossed her fingers and hoped that Taichi wouldn't betray them. She then pulled her white hair back and crawled into bed.  
  
That was when Renamon appeared. "I hope you know what you are doing." The kitsune remarked.  
  
"I do, Taichi can be trusted after all." Michelle commented.  
  
Renamon stood there eyeing her partner, the moonlight shining down on her golden body making the fox stand out. The blue eyes then went distant for a moment. "Michelle."  
  
Michelle was about to sleep when she heard her partners voice. "What is it Renamon?" She asked.  
  
"There is a digimon nearby."  
  
Michelle suddenly became alert, as she stood up. "Perfect, more time for you to practice. Let's go."  
  
Renamon then turned to her partner. "You sure?"  
  
Michelle nodded. "I can always sleep later on, so lets get going."  
  
Renamon nodded as the two walked outside, Renamon then picked Michelle up and leaped into the air. The slim fox jumped building to building in record time and showed up in the area. The kitsune put Michelle down and walked forward.  
  
Michelle pulled out her digivice just in case, as the digimon walked forward.  
  
Renamon wasted no time at all and started battling the digimon. She then flipped back and held out her arms. "Fox Leave Arrowhead!" She shouted and launched the shards.  
  
The digimon was able to avoid some, but Renamon increased her attack. The fox digimon then ran forward as a sword formed out of her shards. "Diamond Sword!" She shouted out and in three quick slashes, the digimon was deleted.  
  
That was when Michelle gave a big yawn, that seemed to easy, she didn't even have to have her partner evolve. That was when she felt it, eyes on her, she quickly looked around and didn't see anything, but she did feel something. "Renamon look..." She began.  
  
It was too late, before the fox to faze away, she was hit and sent flying into a wall hard, making the kitsune black out.  
  
That was when Michelle saw it, something that suddenly appeared for a moment. The thing had blue eyes, and smirked at her, before it vanished. Time to die, girl. It said in Michelle's mind.  
  
Before Michelle could respond something hit her with full force, blasting on her mind making her crumble to her knees. The noise became louder, she couldn't think straight. She then became dizzy as her partner came into site, for a moment. Then something blocked her way.  
  
The creature focused on sending the blasts into the girls mind, blow the ear drums, then everything else. It would not make the same mistake it's brother did, as it moved closer.  
  
Michelle covered her ears as trying to block out the noise, but it seemed inward. That was when something strange happened, a strange peaceful humming began to fill her ears, it the grew stronger, as the girl felt something in her right hand. She didn't open her eyes, but just concentrated on the strange humming noise.  
  
The creature too busy trying to kill the girl didn't notice anything, then froze, as a strange humming blasted into it's mind, holding it there, as it listened to the strange melody. It didn't even notice a lapis light slice right into its chest. Then the music faded as the creature yowled out a shriek of pain, it was defeaning, as the thing went deeper.  
  
She openned her eyes when the inhuman shierk came out her eyes completly silver. She shoved the thing inside the creature's chest, pushing energy into it. Then the light grew brighter and Michelle saw no more.  
  
Foolish Creature Came a voice and shadows fell over Michelle, and the girl was left alone along with her partner.  
  
Renamon slowly came too and sat up, the kitsune wasn't sure what had happened, but stood up. She scanned the area for her partner, and found Michelle lieing on the ground, and moved over to her. The girl was pale, but Renamon didn't seem to feel anything wrong and sighed in relief.  
  
Quickly looking around the area she picked up her partner, and leaped into the air to take the girl home.  
  
Taichi powered down his computer as the screen went black. He then yawned, as he leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day, even his partner seemed tired. He was glad that Hikari stayed the night at Miyoko's it was much easier.  
  
The brown haired boy moved over to his bed and crawled in. He was tired, and hoped that he would feel better in the morning. As he closed his eyes he couldn't help, but think about what had been happening lately, before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Akira sat on the ground and looked up at the sky his faithful partner off running around with Drakemon. It felt good to have peace for once, but he couldn't help but wonder why Danny didn't just give up, after all there was no way back home.  
  
He sighed and laid down in the grass, so he could be hidden from the boy. It just wished it was like before Danny arrived. For one thing, Mikira could hang around often, instead of Akira going and seeing her. The girl kept him company at times, for joking around and things.  
  
As if his wish was answered a pair of green eyes were looking at him. "You called?" Came a familar voice.  
  
Akira sat up and smiled over at the green eyed girl. "You know I'm still not used to you reading some of my thoughts, Mikira."  
  
"I know that just makes it more fun." Mikira said and sat down near Akira. "So is the boy still hunting around for a way back to his home?"  
  
"Yeah, and you know his name is Danny, so why do you call him boy. I mean you never show up when he is around."  
  
Mikira then smirked a bit.  
  
"I mean the normal way." Akira said a bit more serious.  
  
"You know it takes me awhile to get used to people, I prefer it that they are over being homesick before I talk, or walk around."  
  
Akira sighed. "Yeah, but you hung around me since I first arrived in this place, and called me boy only for a month."  
  
"That's different, I sensed something about you, besides your good to talk to, and a great sparring partner....." Mikira then froze for a second as her eyes went silver.  
  
Akira knew what that meant, Danny must have been coming. "I'll spar with you later Mikira." He said and looked over in the direction Danny was coming from, as he felt Mikira disappear.  
  
Danny was coming up the hill a disappointed look on his face, then he reached Akira. "I missed her again didn't I?" He asked.  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't she come out I haven't even seen her since that day I was getting water."  
  
"She is like that, it is a bit of a long story, but she will show up more often." Akira said, and stood up brushing the grass off of his clothes. The teen then walked into the hut leaving Danny standing there thinking.  
  
Danny then seemed to feel eyes on him, but ignored them thinking that Drakemon was bugging him again and followed Akira into the hut.  
  
Mikira moved out from behind a tree, and watched the boy's retreating back. She then turned and walked back through the trees where Renamon was waiting for her. She thought and pushed back the trees, disappearing.  
  
The sun was shining brightly as Michelle opened her eyes, and slowly sat up, last night seemed to much of a mystery. She then closed her eyes again as she found it too bright to keep them open long. She felt drained and probably looked sick, today she probably would stay in bed.  
  
As she was lying back down, suddenly something came to her mind. "Renamon." She said.  
  
The fox digimon suddenly appeared nearby with concern in her blue eyes which was rare. "Yes Michelle."  
  
It seemed Michelle's time to sigh in relief a she reopened her eyes. "I can see you fine."  
  
"I've had better days."  
  
"Well then, lets make this a rest day, how about that?"  
  
"Yes Michelle." Renamon said and faded away in the shadows.  
  
The whited haired girl then moved over in her bed so she was sitting up and she wrapped the covers around herself. Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it." She muttered.  
  
"It's Taichi, can I come in?" Came his voice.  
  
Michelle sighed, shaking off a headache. "Come in."  
  
Taichi entered as both of their eyes met. He noticed that Michelle seemed to be in the same condition he was. He then moved over and kneeled down, as a strange knowing passed through both of them.  
  
"Guess it happened to you too." Michelle said with a weak smile.  
  
Taichi nodded for a second. "Maybe it is time to let you know a little secret. It is the reason, that I keep disappearing or showing up late to things." He said and took a deep breath. "It is a long story though."  
  
Michelle nodded, as she seemed to push away her weariness. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go today." She muttered.  
  
Taichi gave a small smile. "It began quite a few years ago....."  
  
Well that's it for this installment of Unknown, bit of a cliff hanger there, but expect to see alot of those from now on. Please Read and Review. 


	8. Trip to the Digital World

Well there is not much to say here except welcome to another chapter. Also though if I can point out the chapters for Uknown will take longer to come out. Main reason is because I started up school again, it has already been the first week and I have homework to do. Shouldn't be too hard just Goverment and Greek Mythology, also I'm more then likely going to join 3 clubs this year, so I will get busy as the year goes by.  
  
So my loyal reviewers who have been reading every chapter, this will slow down to one sometimes two chapters a week if I have time. Enjoy this chapter, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon of any format, the plot, and four of the first digidestined characters are made by me. So don't steal.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Mikira listened to Taichi's story, but still couldn't believe it. It made her instantly want to mistrust, maybe he was lying, but she wasn't sure. Maybe if.....Renamon  
  
The vulpine digimon appeared out of thin air. "Yes Michelle?" She muttered, till she turned to Taichi, and gave a small smile.  
  
Taichi's eyes widened in suprise, at the same time there was a bit of a knocking on the door. "Could I come in now Taichi." Came a voice.  
  
"Sure thing Agumon."  
  
The orange dinasoar walked in and his green eyes met Renamon's blue ones. "Who's this?"  
  
"It appears to be Michelle's partner." Taichi began to think and pulled some thoughts through his mind as he looked over at Michelle. "Your the girl from Okinawa, with the Renamon that can digivolve to ultimate."  
  
Michelle nodded, as she turned to Renamon. "You can go now."  
  
The fox digimon nodded and faded away, leaving Agumon in shock. "Why can't I do that Taichi?" He asked.  
  
Taichi smiled at his partner, as the dinasoar began to look at the area where Renamon was standing.  
  
"So what level can your digimon go up to?" Michelle asked her curisosity sparked up.  
  
He shook his head a bit. "Omega level."  
  
Michelle whistled, "wait a minute why didn't I figure it out before, I thought I've seen you before, when the digital world covered the sky. I remember after this bird creature saved our plane seeing you and seven other kids standing in a circle. It was so strange your one of the famous mystery Odaiba chosen."  
  
"Huh, I didn't think anyone saw that except our parents. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah you were."  
  
"It seemed we were more careful back then in making sure we were not on the news, now a days, like yesterday, we made the evening news."  
  
Michelle's eyebrows raised, she was suprised about it all. "I thought all the evil digimon were gone."  
  
"They are, but sometimes some digimon still get through the ports, but even that stopped. It is getting really confusing right now, which makes me wonder if something evil is coming." Taichi answered looking out the window.  
  
There was silence in the room for a long moment as Agumon tired of trying to figure out where the fox sat down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I know what attacked you." Came Taichi's voice low and serious.  
  
"You do?" Michelle asked her voice also quiet.  
  
"Yeah it attacked me too, I reconize the signs. Which also means you must have one too."  
  
"Have one what?"  
  
"A tool, weapon of some sort, I've seen it a few times." Taichi answered looking at his right arm as if expecting it to appear, but nothing happened.  
  
Michelle also followed his gaze, but stayed silent as she realized she knew what he was talking about. That strange thing that attacked her, she remembered bits and pieces, then suddenly the strange humming began to fill her ears.  
  
"I'm meeting Ashley in the Digital World to go on a tour, want to come?" Taichi asked.  
  
His voice broke Michelle out of her thoughts. "Don't you want to be alone with Ashley?" Though she couldn't help, but wonder about the Digital Plain, her partner told her somewhat about it.  
  
"I'll make it up to her. So call in your partner, power up your computer and we can go." He said smiling a bit.  
  
"Can I change first?" She asked.  
  
Taichi's cheeks became a bit pink. "Yeah, sure, just don't take too long." He muttered and picking up his partner and walked out of the room.  
  
A moment later they were standing at the computer, as Taichi pulled out his digivice, and Michelle copyed him. The digivice's glowed as they were pulled through.  
  
Ashley walked over to the t.v. where Taichi was going to come out of, as her partner waited she began to preen herself. "What are you doing that for?" She asked.  
  
Felixmon kept preening herself and ignoring her partner.  
  
"It couldn't be for Agumon, could it?"  
  
The cat's cheeks became pink, "Are you crazy, cat's have to keep themselves clean."  
  
Ashley smirked. "Sure." She then checked her watch, both should have been there by now.  
  
"Hey Ashley over here!" Came Taichi's voice as he came through some bushes. "I'm glad we found you."  
  
Ashley smiled as she walked over to Taichi, the stopped. "We?"  
  
He nodded and pulled off the bush and Michelle came through, and a strange fox digimon behind her, and Taichi let the branch drop.  
  
"Ow. Taichi that hurt!"  
  
Taichi then sweatdropped, "Sorry Agumon I forgot." Taichi said moving the bush for his partner.  
  
"Yeah, sure when you see Ashley it is all lovestruck huh, forget about me." Agumon grumbled.  
  
Felixmon stopped preening when she saw Agumon and ran over to him and knocked the dinasoar to the ground. "Good to see you Agumon." She purred out.  
  
"Felixmon I can't breathe." Agumon hissed out.  
  
"Oh sorry." The cat digimon said, but didn't move.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him." Ashley taunted.  
  
Felixmon quickly stood up. "I don't, I'm just happy to see him."  
  
Taichi shook his head a bit. "Sure." He answered. "Oh yeah, Michelle is a chosen, I just found out, that is why I'm a bit late. This is her partner Renamon."  
  
Ashley walked over to Michelle and smiled. "Well I am happy that one of our other friends are chosen. Though why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
  
Michelle shrugged as she looked over at Renamon. "Well it didn't seem to matter too much, but now you two know." She then turned to Ashley. "Do you know of any the chosen in West Shinjuki, they have been on the news, and talked about."  
  
"I might know a few, I'm in fact going down to West Shinjuki to visit them soon. So I might find out a bit." She then turned to Taichi and took his hand. "That was what I wanted to tell you, I'm going there for a week, my parents said you could come along."  
  
Taichi smiled, as he squeezed Ashley's hand gently. "Why not I wouldn't mind going along. Anyway, we are letting time go by, let's get started!"  
  
The sun was setting by the time the tour was over, and the trio headed towards a t.v. Taichi waited as he watch Michelle disappear through the thing first. He then fixed it to Ashley's house.  
  
Before the girl left he gave her a hug, and a smile. "I'll double check with my parents tonight and call you to let you know, but I'm sure they won't care."  
  
Ashley nodded and with her partner vanished through the t.v.  
  
He then did the same thing and vanished through the t.v. to his house.  
  
After making sure Agumon was asleep he talked his parents into letting him go to West Shinjuki. Smiling he sent an email to Ashley telling her the news. Then with his partners helped he packed his things for the trip.  
  
He then streched into his p.j's and went to bed.  
  
Carrying the water in jugs Akira made his way back to the hut, but then he stopped seeing Adara sitting there with her cat-like partner with her. The girl's hair was loose and flowing as the wind seemed to be playing with it.  
  
Taking a deep breath Akira made his way towards her, trying to stay calm. He must remember what would happen if he fell in love with this girl.  
  
"Hey Akira." Came Adara's greeting.  
  
"Greetings yourself." He answered and kept moving.  
  
"Akira can't you just sit here and talk to me."  
  
Akira's eyes widened slightly as a small blush formed. "No, can't busy, catch you later." He said, quickly dropping the water bags, and jumped into a dead run.  
  
Adara quickly stood up. "Akira you get back here!" she shouted.  
  
Danny walked out and watched the fleeing Akira into the distance before looking at Adara. "Problems?" He asked moving towards her.  
  
The girl sighed, and sat back down. "Akira is so frustrating, why won't he just sit and talk."  
  
"It is kinda hard to explain Akira, you haven't been here as long as he has. Before you showed up he was pretty much fun to be around, now there is something going on, so he is acting differently. I think it has to do with you." Danny muttered.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Maybe that is why." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe." Danny answered. "Now common lets prepare dinner." He said.  
  
Adara nodded and picking up the water things Akira set down the two headed into the hut.  
  
Akira entered the trees to catch his breath and moved towards Mikira's spring to find the girl sitting there.  
  
"It appears your turning into my old personality." She commented.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Mikira."  
  
"Sure you do, admit it your avoiding Adara because of the prophesy isn't that it?"  
  
Akira scowled he didn't like Mikira's other power. "It is for the safety of the Digital Plain. I like being here and the peace of it all."  
  
"You can't avoid fate it will happen, no matter how much you run from it."  
  
"Well I'll keep running from it as long as I can."  
  
Mikira stared at Akira for a moment. "Is there something your not telling me?" She asked. She kept looking at the boy standing there. She then gave a small gasp after the silence. "Did you see more of the....." She began.  
  
He nodded his chocolate brown eyes very serious. "Yes I have." He then turned his back on Mikira. "I can't tell you though....What I saw was too much." He then broke off, and started walking hands in pockets.  
  
"Well I wish you luck Akira." She whispered, standing up and walking away in the opposite direction.  
  
The wind began to gently blow through the trees, as clouds began to cover the sky. Tonight was going to be a storm to remember.  
  
Thunder suddenly rang out like an earthquake......  
  
Taichi quickly jumped up in bed, and turned to his side. His partner was snoring right beside him. "Here I thought it was thunder." He muttered and pulled himself out of bed.  
  
He pulled his suitcase out towards the living room of the apartment, along with his sleeping partner. It was amazing what Agumon could sleep through.  
  
Quickly getting dressed and gulping down breakfast he sat down waiting for Ashley to arrive, which should be anytime. He started to doze off as there was a knock on the door. Jumping up, he opened it to see Ashley standing there.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
Taichi nodded. "Where's your parnter?"  
  
"She's hidden in the car. Nothing to worry about."  
  
He then took his suitcase, and after knudging Agumon awake, the trio walked out to the car and climbed in. As Ashley took Taichi's hand to hold it, a strange forebooding of danger passed through him, and he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Taichi nodded, shaking the feeling away, and took a hold of Ashley's hand again, as they set off towards West Shinjuki.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy, hopefully the chapters will come faster. Please Read and Review 


	9. Roadtrip

Sorry it took so long for that chapter to be posted, but don't worry I'll be a bit more active. I know that it is still a long way off, but I want to know from my reviewers if I should have a sequel to this book. Let me know  
your thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way or form. Though I do own the  
plot and I the original four I made up. No stealing  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"I say we eat, and then I'm open for suggestions" Taichi, Digimon  
  
Taichi looked out the window of the car spacing off, as he watched the clouds float overhead. He was finally going to see his girlfriends hometown, though from what news reports said it was going to be an exciting trip. He looked down at his hand holding Ashley's, it had been awhile since they were alone. He would definatly have to make it up to her.  
  
Ashley noticed him looking down at them holding hands and couldn't help wondering about Taichi's reaction earlier. 'Maybe he was having a strange dream before I came over' She thought. With her free hand she played with a strand of hair and also looked out the window.  
  
It hadn't been a long time since she moved, but hoped at the same time she could find her old friends. She sighed as the car was making excellent timing.  
  
Majority of the trip Ashley and Taichi didn't speak. Taichi, was thinking about the last dream, and Ashley too excited to strike up a conversation.  
  
Back at her house Michelle was lounging about trying to think of something to do. She had finnally been able to pull herself from bed, and now was on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling she sighed.  
  
During this time she could think about Gary, the guy she truely was in love with, not Mitch. Putting her hands behind her head, with green eyes twinkling her thought patterns seemed to switch to that of the creature.  
  
That shadow thing that attacked her and Renamon, and the weapon, or whatever it was. She wished she could call Taichi and ask him about it, but he was on the way to West Shinjuki. Slowly she began to doze off, too bored to try to fight off her sleepiness.  
  
Gary smirked as he watched Drakemon slam into his wall. "Now what was that for? Getting clumsy?" He asked.  
  
"Very funny. Just wait till you see if I get you back." Drakemon commented landing on the edge of Gary's bed.  
  
The boy sat down and put his chin into his hands, in a bit of a crouching position while sitting. It was going to be a very boring week, with Taichi and Ashley in West Shinjuki, and Michelle not feeling well, and Mitch, well Mitch was doing other things, he was stuck at home with nothing to do.  
  
"Look what happens when you just stick with certain people as friends, you get bored." The little dragon commented.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if hanging out with those guys seemed right somehow." Gary then leaned back on his bed feeling sleepy suddenly, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Besides I could always keep you comp...." Drakemon began, but was interupted by Gary's snoring. "Humans." He muttered and closed his own eyelids.  
  
Mitch yawned as he moved through his house to his room. Opening the door he gasped outloud. Things were thrown everywhere, and his partner in the middle of it. "Terriermon what did you do?"  
  
The bunny turned towards him. "Well you locked me in, so I got bored, and thought I would look through your things."  
  
The teen walked over and picked the bunny up. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I don't know what are you going to do?"  
  
"Funny Terriermon."  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to stay on your good side."  
  
Yawning again, Mitch sat on his bed and pulled near his phone. Maybe he could call Michelle and he could see how she was feeling. He picked up the reciever and began dialing, then he hung up half way. At the moment a nap seemed like a better idea.  
  
Falling down on his back in the bed he fell asleep, but at the same time he was holding Terriermon trapped like a stuff animal. "Mitch. Mitch, wake up." Hearing the snores coming out the bunny sighed. "Humans."  
  
The grass felt good as Mikira walked through it, one of the few spots left untouched since the darkness began covering the Digital Plain. A light breeze made her white hair seem to float in the air.  
  
Her light blue katana was at her side, as she held the hilt of it. It was wise to hold it, just incase, but right now it seemed peaceful. Looking ahead she saw Danny and Scott practicing with their own weapons, but being careful. Willing hers away she began to walk up to them.  
  
Danny smiled as he also willed his weapon away to see Mikira approaching. She looked peaceful almost harmless, but he knew inside she was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Mitch also saw Mikira, and was suprised to see her. He tucked his staff under an arm as she walked closer to the two.  
  
"What are you doing here? What happened to scouting?" Danny asked.  
  
She turned towards him. "This place feels peaceful enough, and will serve as a resting place, for now."  
  
Danny nodded and sat on the ground. Michelle and Mitch followed this suit.  
  
Mitch looked over at the two as he saw Danny take Michelle's hand, and hold it, the girl didn't even seem to mind. Then again, what was he to think, his future wife was back in the Real World. 'She is probably dead now. Considering how time passes slower here.' He then sighed.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Danny asked, looking at Mitch intently.  
  
The boy waved Danny off and slowly stood up. "I'm going for a jog." He muttered, and without another word took off.  
  
She watched Mitch run off before turning to Danny. "What is with him?" She asked.  
  
He looked down at the two holding hands, before meeting Mikira's green eyes. "It is hard to explain, Mitch kinda told me about it. You see, back in the Real World, he was happily in love with a girl, and they were engaged, the wedding was two days after he was zapped into the Digital Plain."  
  
Mikira's eyes widened some, and she squeezed Danny's hand.  
  
"Considering how time passes differently here, his future wife probably remarried and have grandchildren, or great grandchildren now. He feels guilty for what he more then likely made the girl feel." Danny then looked off to the boy in the distance. "He also seems to blame the Digital Plain for bringing him here, that would explain his distance."  
  
She followed Danny's gaze her eyes silver once more. "Soon all his guilt and pain will be gone."  
  
Danny raised his eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The girl shook her head, her eyes turning back to green again. "I'm not sure, and here I thought Akira was the only one who recieved parts of the prophesy.  
  
He shrugged and turned back to the white-haired girl. "Speaking of which, where is Akira and Adara?"  
  
Mikira smirked slightly and with her free hand began playing with her orb. "Their off spending time on their own. If you know." She muttered raising up an eyebrow.  
  
Danny couldn't help, but feel a blush come to his cheeks, causing Mikira to laugh. "Shouldn't they be concentrating on how to attack the Dark Armies next?"  
  
"You can be so silly sometimes Danny." She commented, and standing up taking Danny with her the two began walking through the grass.  
  
Hikari sighed as she waited for Yamato and Sora, Gennai had called a meeting at his house, and the two were making them late. 'They better not be doing what I think their doing' She thought.  
  
Takeru seemed to know how she was feeling and put an arm around her shoulders hoping to make her relax. It seemed to do so, just as his brother entered the room, with Sora not too far behind.  
  
"Okay everyone ready to go?" Daisuke asked as he pulled out his D3, almost at the same time everyone else pulled out their digivices.  
  
"Wait a minute, where is Taichi?" Sora asked looking around.  
  
"He is with Ashley in West Shinjuki right now...." Hikari began.  
  
"We think he went mostly because of the strong digital energy coming from it. He wanted to check it out." Koushiro interrupted.  
  
Sora nodded her head only. "Oh." She mummered.  
  
"Well Daisuke do the honors." Ken said.  
  
"Digi Port Open!" Daisuke shouted and the entire was pulled through the computer in a bright flash of light.  
  
The car pulled into West Shinjuki streets, as Taichi woke up from his doze and looked around amazed at the city. "So this was once your home."  
  
Ashley nodded. "You bet, I had some good times here. My main hope is that I get to see some of the people I knew."  
  
Taichi nodded as the car was pulled into a nearby hotel. After unpacking Taichi knocked on the room that Ashley was staying in. "So where to first?" He asked.  
  
"Well first I thought we could walk to a bakery." She said smiling.  
  
Taichi raised up his eyebrows. "Couldn't we just order food here?"  
  
"No silly, it is where I used to babysit this one kid, and I thought I would drop by."  
  
The brown-haired boy just nodded. "We are taking our partners just in case, something attacks."  
  
"Good point."  
  
After Ashley told her parents where they were going, the two headed outside, Ashley had a bag which carried Felixmon and Taichi had Agumon dressed up in a coat and hat.  
  
"So is there anything else that you can tell me about this place?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah like where to get some food." Agumon said.  
  
"We are going to a bakery, we can get you something there, but at the moment be quiet."  
  
"Okay Taichi."  
  
The four began to enter into a park, and walked along the sidewalk hand in hand. "Well it has changed alot since I was here." She muttered looking around at the trees.  
  
Agumon then sniffed the air for a moment and paused, reaching up a clawed paw he pulled slightly on Taichi's jacket. "What is it?" Taichi asked.  
  
The orange dinosaur nodded off to another direction, and Taichi followed him, leaving Ashley to walk around some more. In no time the two reached a cleared area with a cage building up top.  
  
As Taichi began to walk up to the cage, Agumon seemed distracted by the strange scent and walked towards it. What he came upon though wasn't what he thought.  
  
There was a boy scolding a red dinosaur, with black markings. Suddenly it's eyes turned yellow glare and toward where Agumon stood.  
  
"What is it Guilmon?" The boy asked, and pulled out a strange digivice, and pointed it at Agumon. "Hmm, Agumon rookie level, attacks Peper Breath and...." He never got to finish.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon launched his attack at Agumon.  
  
Taichi looked inside of the cage, and saw the giant hole that was there, and was about to investigate, when his digivice began beeping. "Agu's in trouble." He muttered and ran off to where his partner was.  
  
Agumon jumped out of the way of the attack just in time, he heard rustling in the bushes and knew his parnter was coming up.  
  
Taichi emerged from the bushes to see his partner being attacked by a kid and his digimon. "Hey kid, why are you attacking my partner here." He called out.  
  
The boy froze in the middle of slashing his card to meet Taichi's brown eyes. The boy had brown hair, wore yellow goggles, had a blue shirt, grey pants, and green tennis shoes. "The name's Takato, and I thought your digimon was a wild one." He then turned to the red dino. "It's okay Guilmon you can relax now."  
  
"Takato huh? Wild ones?" Taichi muttered.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess there are other tamers, besides Ruki, Jenrya, and I." Takato said patting Guilmon on the head.  
  
"Me tamer, no I'm a chosen, otherwise known as a digidestined."  
  
Just then Ashley emerged from the bushes. "Taichi there you are, I was worried, and when I heard a attack I thought you were in trouble." The girl then turned her attention to the boy standing there. "Takato, is that you, I haven't seen you since you were little."  
  
The goggle boy blinked for a minute, suprised, then he paused studing the girl with long brown flowing hair. "Ashley?" He muttered.  
  
She nodded and ran over to hug the boy, and he hugged her back.  
  
"I can see you know each other." Taichi commented leaning against a tree.  
  
Ashley nodded pulling away and standing up. "He was part of the reason we were going to the bakery. Besides visiting his parents. You see I used to babysit Takato, and I sort of became part of the family."  
  
"Can I come out now." Came a muffled voice from Ashley's bag.  
  
"Sure thing." The girl muttered and opened the bag to let Felixmon out. The cat digimon jumped to the ground, looking a little annoyed. "What's got you upset?" She asked.  
  
"Well it is very cramped in your bag, and you should have let me out earlier."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Takato looked at Ashley with new interest. "I didn't know you had a digimon too."  
  
The girl smiled, "Yeah, I'm still amazed with having Felixmon for a partner."  
  
"Hey was that a shot?" Her partner asked.  
  
Ashley sighed, and turned back to Taichi. "Where did you go anyway?"  
  
"Well Agumon sensed something so we thought to check it out, and I found this cage thing with a hole in it." He answered moving from the tree.  
  
"Oh that's Guilmon's home." Takato said quickly. "Which reminds me, I'm meeting a fellow tamer there, if you guys want to come along."  
  
Ashley shrugged. "We don't have much else to do, so why not." She then walked over and taking Taichi's hand dragged him along back to the cage, with Takato leading.  
  
Jenrya was waiting outside the area when Guilmon came through the bushes followed by Takato. "About time you got here." He said.  
  
"Sorry, I got tied up." The goggled-headed muttered.  
  
Next came Ashley and Taichi through the bushes with their partners. "So this is Jenrya." Taichi commented looking over at the Chinese boy.  
  
Jenrya sighed. "Maybe Ruki was right, they are popping up everywhere."  
  
Takato sighed. "Jen, they are not tamers, their chosen, which is different, from what we are."  
  
The chinese boy just shrugged his shoulders as he turned to meet Taichi's eyes. "Then what are you doing here."  
  
Taichi then decided to answer the boy's question. "Mostly because Ashley here wanted to visit old friends, and to check out the digital activity happening."  
  
Takato looked from the two of them, as Jen believed Taichi's statement. "Well lets go inside before someone sees our digimon." He said and walked up the stairs.  
  
Ashley walked inside, followed by her boyfriend, and Jenrya. She knew there was going to be a explaination from both sides coming up.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter of the Unknown. The next chapter will be mostly focused on the other digidestined and the meeting with Gennai. Please Read and Review!  
  
Takeru's Voice: In the next chapter Gennai has some news to tell us, along with a story of long ago, will be told, you don't want to miss out! 


	10. The Past is About to Repeat Itself

Hello and welcome to another chapter! Sorry they are so extended out, but school, and Honk practice both official and at home keeps me pretty busy. In fact right now I'm singing along with it as I write, so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Mainly because I'm doing two things at once. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon in any way, except for the plot and the original digidestined characters, so no stealing!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"The past is about to repeat itself" Duncan, Highlander  
  
Gennai was waiting for the chosen as soon as they all fell through the gate into a pile on the ground. As soon as they straightened up, he smiled slightly. "Greetings chosen, I'm glad you could come at such short notice."  
  
"What is this news you were going to tell us Gennai?" Daisuke asked.  
  
The younger man looked over at the group. "It appears Taichi is missing, someone is going to have to tell him later on then, because this can't wait. Follow me children!"  
  
They all followed behind Gennai in silence too curious on what he was going to tell them. In no time they were at the lake edge, stepping in he summoned the steps as the group walked down in single file to Gennai's house.  
  
As they entered and sat around a table as Gennai walked over to a self and pulled out a very thick book. He stood there running his fingers over the old leather-bound cover, then lifted it to see the yellowed pages with writing.  
  
"I don't think I've seen that book before Gennai, where did you find it?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"It is from a very long time ago, along with its documents, my young friend." Gennai said in response turning to the group. "You see it's..."  
  
"Is it some kind of special new power your going to give us, right Gennai?" Daisuke interrupted.  
  
"Daisuke be polite." Miyako scolded hitting the goggle-headed kid in the head from behind.  
  
"Hey watch it! I was only curious!"  
  
"You need to show more respect, even if this old man is now a super hunk!" Miyako said hearts coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ken, you might be careful it appears you have competition." Daisuke said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, causing the boy to blush.  
  
The hearts quickly died away as Miyako looked over at Ken. "Are you kidding me nothing could replace my little Kee..." She paused as the others now were looking over at her.  
  
A deeper blush showed up on Ken's cheeks along with Miyako's now as Daisuke burst out laughing. "Daisuke, why I outta....." The purple haired girl began.  
  
"Outta do what, sick your little Kenny on me?" Daisuke said tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"That's it let me at him!" Miyako shouted out.  
  
"Will you two can it for now!" Takeru's voice rang out. The two were frozen with Miyako in the position about to strangle Daisuke, and the two moved farther apart. "That's better, go ahead Gennai."  
  
"Does this always happen?" Yamato whispered to Hikari.  
  
"Everyday, for some odd reason those two are always arguing, and Takeru usually is the one to break them up." She answered squeezing her boyfriends hand gently.  
  
Gennai breathed out a long sigh before flipping a few pages of the book carefully. "First I should probably tell you all of what is about to happen. Things from the past are already rising, stronger then anything you have ever seen before."  
  
"What could be stronger then what we haven't faced?" Hikari asked, as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"It has been prophesied from the very begining. If the majority of you remember back in your begining adventures, I told you a story."  
  
"Yes, you mentioned something briefly about the very first chosen." Koushiro muttered thinking.  
  
"Most of us thought it was just some myth." Yamato added, while the newer chosen looked slightly confused.  
  
"I wasn't lying, there were five of them, the first humans to come into our world. It was so long ago, that it was even before my time, this book I have here is the only account left of them, and their adventures."  
  
"What happened to everything else?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"We believe that the majority of it was burned by one of the first, but it is just a theory."  
  
"If the first died so long ago, why do we have to know about them?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Because the past is about to repeat itself." Gennai commented. "The first's adventure was never over......"  
  
"Hold up Gennai I think you better start at the begining." Yamato stated.  
  
"Right." Gennnai said turning another page, the others listening carefully as Gennai read aloud the words written. "Our world was peaceful and full of life, nothing exciting, then it happened. One day a bright beacon flew across our sky and crashed to the ground, as a strange creature appeared......."  
  
************  
  
She looked around the area, she didn't know where she was as she scanned the horizon. She didn't remember it being so bright, it was stormy not too long ago. Then again where was she? Her sore bare feet felt the grass and dirt underneath her.  
  
Pulling down her smock, she began walking through the tall grass, she had to keep moving, she remembered, then if there were captors she at least was escaping. The last thing she remembered was running through the road, then the wind and a bolt of lighting coming straight at her.  
  
Was this death? If so, then why did it seem so calm?  
  
If this was the fields, she didn't belong here, she was not worthy of such a privilage. A light breeze then wafted through her tangled hair, as she stopped feeling something in her hand. Looking at it she saw a strange looking thing that she was holding on to, her instinct was to throw it, and did so.  
  
It didn't go far though as it glowed and came flying back at her with some force. It then began shaking, as something shot out. Looking over the girl saw this egg lying at her feet. On some impulse she picked it up, as it felt warm to the touch, and began walking again.  
  
Not knowing how long she had been traveling she came to a village, outside of it a strange creature was waiting for her. "About time you came child, I was getting worried my vision was wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about, isn't this death?" She asked now holding a little fox creature in her arms as it squirmed.  
  
"Death? No child, you have been blessed by being transported here, and I'm going to be training....." Seeing the girl's confused expression the creature walked over and took the girls arm and led her to a hut. "Don't worry all will be explained."  
  
The wind blew a little harder as she walked in, wishing she knew what was going on.  
  
"So it began, it stayed that way for a long time to come, this strange creature soon to be known as human, being trained by one of our digimon the gift. We thought she was the only one till another flash came across the sky."  
  
It was cold, very cold, as snow flew around him, he knew that it was a bad idea not to take something warmer, but snow was unexpected. He should have listened to his father, and not get distracted, but now he was hopelessly lost.  
  
Confused he tried to search through the snow, but he could barely see at all, as another sharp wind blasted him to the ground. Slowly standing he began taking small steps to at least keep moving, but the storm seemed endless.  
  
He then stopped feeling something in his hand, and as the snow blew around him he brought the thing to his face. It was strange looking object, it began to glow, then grew warmer, as the light shot out knocking him to the ground.  
  
Moving the snow from his eyes he looked at the egg in his lap, as he started shivering. He had a feeling he was going to die, the only heir to the empire about to die right then and there.  
  
As the snow began to bury him, something flashed in front of his eyes, looking around he saw nothing, as his eyelids grew heavy. 'I wish I could have told my father, goodbye' He thought.  
  
Suddenly voices could be heard, though they were faint as two figures stood over him.  
  
"Is this the boy?" The first said.  
  
"Yes it is, I had a vision about him. Pick the boy up, and be careful of the egg. We have to get back before the storm gets worse." A second muttered sounding female.  
  
"Right."  
  
He then slowly fainted, as he was picked up.  
  
Warmth filled him as the boy openned his eyes, meeting green ones. "About time you moved, my partner and I were thinking that you would never survive." A girl commented as the boy slowly sat up. "Easy, you were out for a few days."  
  
"What is going on? What happened to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you all of it soon. First though, the name is Mikira."  
  
"Prince Akira, the emporer's son." The boy muttered as he looked around the hut.  
  
"Well you might as well forget that title, however strange it sounds, because I know for a fact you won't be going home."  
  
"Huh?" He asked suprised.  
  
"Then there was two, it didn't seem important that the humans kept showing up, it was about time that our world was discovered, a pity that they could never go home though. The devices that they carried are things to investigate as a possibility, not too long later, another child appeared."  
  
He quickly shook his head sending water flying around everywhere. Looking down he saw the creek he had fallen into, remembering being no where near one. His eyes wandered around to see he was also in a forest.  
  
Did he run in here when the storm hit? The boy wasn't sure, as he slowly moved out of the creek, the sun shining down on his skin drying him. The only memory he could sprout out was a bright flash of light.  
  
Thinking he began walking through the tall trees of the forest. All of the trees seemed lush and full of life, as he walked along the trail, making his way passed bushes and other things.  
  
Slowly he came through the bushes, his eyes lighted upon a clearing, with a hut in the middle of it. Taking a deep breath hoping that the people here were not dangerous, made his way over.  
  
As he got closer he could see a teen his age carrying a small pile of wood to set down.  
  
"Akira it's the teen Mikira mentioned!" A voice shouted out.  
  
Looking around, the boy couldn't see where the voice came from. He met the brown eyes of the teen standing there, and followed the gaze to a orange creature nearby.  
  
"It appears so Agumon." Akira commented.  
  
'Wait a minute, a orange monster' The boy thought his eyes widening in fear, slowly he backed away, holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"Hold on, it's okay he is friendly." Akira began, but the boy was already moving away.  
  
Suddenly he bumped into something, and slowly turning he met a pair of blue eyes, from a tall fox. He then screamed out and almost starting running, when he was hit in the head, by a piece of wood and fell to the ground.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Akira muttered to the fox, as he began dragging the boy to the hut.  
  
"What would you rather have him running around, till he went mad?" The fox commented, smiling.  
  
Now three, it is getting curious about the humans popping up everywhere, there still hasn't been a chance to see the objects yet, but now weapons that have been hidden are showing up and chooses these children to weild them. It can only mean something is coming, our hope is that we are wrong. Another child has shown up so it can only mean our suspicions could be right.  
  
Falling, that was all he could remember, as he crashed into a tree, and then tumbled gently down to the ground, leaves and branches coming with him. In one hand was the ring for his beloved, and the other a new object.  
  
Temporaly forgetting his main objective, he studied the object, as it reacted to him, by glowing, then a light shot out of the screen onto the ground, shaping into a egg. Facinated by it he touched the edge of it with a finger.  
  
Then pausing, remembering what he was planning on doing, pulled the leaves and twigs out of his hair, though still looking over at the egg.  
  
"Hey over here!" A voice shouted catching his attention, as he saw two teen boys with strange creatures coming towards him.  
  
"Akira I thought you said it was going to be on the eastern side!" One of them shouted.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know where the guy was going to fall at, personally I thought he was going to be dead when we found him anyway."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
"Relax Danny, you see he is just fine."  
  
"Apparently you don't have to suffer through Mikira's wrath if everything doesn't go right."  
  
The teen looked at the two, and noticed how strange their garmets were. As they approached he slowly stood up with the egg under one arm. "May I ask you boys where we are, by any chance, because I have an important errand to run."  
  
Akira and Danny looked at each other. "I hope it wasn't very important." Akira started.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you will not be able to finish it. Common, you are owed an explaination." Danny muttered.  
  
He then followed the two putting the ring in his pocket, not being able to finish his errand, surely they were kidding.  
  
It is believed now our world is coming to an end, otherwise these humans wouldn't keep coming up, and our world seems to be no longer peaceful, but a calm, a deadly calm. I just hope this last human will not start what we fear is coming.  
  
She quickly looked around, what had happened, one minute she was getting ready to go to the ball, but now....  
  
Slowly she stood up her long brown braid dripping over her shoulder. Pushing it over an object caught her eye. Looking at her it her eyes widened, it was the thing she saw in a book. That wasn't possible, it was just a story.  
  
To test a theory, she pushed a button on it causing it to glow, and out came an egg. It was real, all of the story she did read, but how?  
  
On an instinct she began walking, and didn't have far to go as her eyes moved from two teens to a very tall, amazing tree. 'It's all true' She thought.  
  
That was when a teen ran up to her, he had big brown hair, and was dressed differently. "Hi, I'm Akira." He said as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
Shifting her egg she looked at Akira. "I'm Adara. Where are we?" She asked aloud, though secretly she seemed to know where they were.  
  
"That is a very long story." Akira said smiling, as he took the girls hand and led her to where another girl sat. "This is Mikira." He muttered.  
  
Adara nodded to Mikira sitting down, but being careful with her egg.  
  
Mikira studied the girl, it seemed she was hiding something, but didn't mention it, while Akira began telling Adara what happened to her.  
  
The brown-haired girl was right, she was here in the place she wanted to escape to. She had always felt like she didn't belong in her original home. She looked over at Akira, he was cute, very cute, she found herself attracted to him suddenly.  
  
Soon two other boys joined them, known as Scott and Danny, and the girl knew something was about to happen now, it seemed they were linked this very day.  
  
"Now it was complete, now with complete clarity I know now that the darkness is coming. The entire fate of this world is resting on these five children's shoulders, each from a different world, and lifestyle. Now with partners, while weilding weapons of mass destruction. The only hope is that they are prepared for what is coming next."  
  
**************  
  
Gennai looked over at the shocked faces of the chosen, as he shook his head slightly. He looked at most of the book, there were still several pages left to be read. So much yet, so little.  
  
"What happened to them?" Iori questioned.  
  
"That is it, the stories of their lives before and after disappeared, or more to say their journals have gone missing. There is only a small account of them in this book, more of a information area, doesn't inform us of much. Just where the weapons are hidden, powers, digivolutions, theories of going home, and their deaths." Gennai muttered flipping through the book, "also details about them as well."  
  
"Still what does this have to do with us?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Plain and simple the prophecy that the first followed still exists, it never stopped. At the end of the final battle, a new line was written."  
  
"What was that line?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Gennai suddenly looked very old for some reason as he reached the page he was looking for. "They will be reborn blank of the past, till the time comes when their memories will be restored, then it will be up to them to defeat the age old evil that threatened this world from the begining, once and for all, or fail trying. I believe the time is now, I've sensed it and that is why you are here."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Takeru asked more to himself, then to the others.  
  
For a moment Gennai looked like his normal self, as he quickly stood up and walked over to pull out a box. "Yes Takeru, there is a way. Find the first before the darkness comes and destroys them before they are fully restored."  
  
"How do we do that?" Sora asked, looking strangely at the box. She then felt slightly useless, both worlds fates were not solidly on them, for once she felt left out. Then again, it wasn't always up to them, they were the stallers for the true darkness.  
  
Gennai then slowly opened the box, revealing five orbs, different in color. "These will help you track them. By now the old weapons should be appearing, you can track them that way, when the orbs glow, it means that that the chosen has appeared." He then began handing the orbs out.  
  
"I was going to give this orb to Taichi, but now you will hold it Daisuke. The leader of the first used it, and you will look for him." Gennai said.  
  
Then he moved to Sora and Yamato, handing each the red orb to Sora. "You will hold on to this one, gaurd it well."  
  
The blue orb went to Hikari, the green to Joe, and the purple one to Koushiro. "Watch for the glowing orb, pair off into teams, and work that way to find the first. I wish you all luck."  
  
Slowly the group stood up and left Gennai's house, save for Koushiro. The teen walked over to Gennai, still holding the orb. "Gennai, may I by any chance borrow that book? You know just to read, and see if I could find out more about the first?" He asked.  
  
Gennai hesitated for a second before handing the book to Koushiro. "Be careful with it, this is the last bit of information we have left of the first chosen."  
  
Koushiro nodded. "Don't worry, I will be careful. Oh and Gennai, one last thing."  
  
"What will that be?"  
  
"Could you first translate this into Japanese, I don't have a digital dicitionary on my computer."  
  
"Sure thing Koushiro." As Gennai began to work, he knew that time was running short.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Please read and review! 


End file.
